I'm more than his trainer now
by Legarsraide
Summary: A trainer must share huge friendship with his pokemon. But what if a pokemon wanted to share more than friendship with his trainer? Read to know it. Real love story inside, no plot-less lemon. Rated M for a good reason. Enjoy. ps: the chapter 1 doesn't have the quality of the others. Don't judge a story on one chapter ;o .
1. Chapter 1

Warning : hot scene in! If you hate M/M relation, hate pokemon, or don't like my style of writing, don't read it or do ALT+F4. Now about this story: I'm a pokemon lover since the release of the game and anime. Drac was the nickname I gave to Charizard the very first time I played Pokemon Blue almost 14 years ago, and he stayed my fave for all this time. I wanted to write this story as tribute to him and to show until where the relationship between a trainer and his pokemon can go. The name of the place/characters and attacks of the pokemon are not the same between US/En and French, so all the eventual mistakes are for me (especially if I did some in translation ). Have a good NOT EDIT/REPOST/OR CLAIM MY WORK AS YOURS!

* * *

Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh... are finished for me. Thirty two badges won, four leagues pawned. Everything, I won everything, or maybe not. One last place to go, one last place to clean: Unova. I'm actually on the road toward it, walking hand in hand, head on his shoulder, with the one without who this awesome adventure wouldn't exist, Drac, my Charizard, my beloved.

Did I say "beloved"? Yes, because since the last summer, Charizard is more than my best friend and pokemon. He's the one I love. A forbidden love, I know. Nobody knows about us, and I hope nobody will ever know. I can't imagine what would happen if someone would discover this.

I'm from Johto, Blackthorn City precisely. Actually I'm a trainer, but later, when I will have won everything, I guess I will take a good retirement and help mom and dad or perhaps become a kind of coach for young trainer who begins their journey. That's after my last victory in Sinnoh I decided to go to Unova only with my first pokemon, with my best buddy. And what a victory!

Fortunately for me, at this moment, the monstrous Cynthia, Sinnoh's master, hasn't been able to participate to the tournament. Instead, that's the two best trainers of it who fought. We battled for something like an hour at least, and the last battle was versus his Golduck who was very fast, a real rocket. He ran on the water so he was fast. This battle has been one of the hardest of all my life. Drac and his opponent were both exhausted, and the next attack was going to be the last. Even being a Fire type, my oversized lizard had been strong enough to resist to four HydroPump, but when I saw Golduck going underwater, I knew I had to react quickly. But for once, I was frozen by stress. Drac finally took the decision for me, and before I've been able to say anything, he looked me with a sad smile... and dove under water. Everybody knows that the flame at the tip of their tail symbolizes their life. And if this flame goes out, they die. When I realized it, it was already too late, because he was already under water.

"Draaaaaaaaac"! I yelled, kneeling on the ground, tears falling, believing I had lost my friend. But suddenly a huge whirlpool appeared, and Drac went out of the water, with his opponent in his arms. He went so high in the sky, that, when he did is Seismic Toss, his body whistled. He released Golduck with a so great violence in the pool that it made a huge geyser. The water didn't reduce the power of impact, and Golduck was KO. Drac landed next to me, before falling in my arms, exhausted. Due to his weight, I fell on my back, his head on my chest. He was panting. I still had tears falling from my eyes.

"You did it buddy. We won. But please, never do this again, I thought you were dead". I said by whispering to his ear. He licked my cheek. After having taken my trophy and received a standing ovation, Professor Oak, who was present at the league, invited me to his lab in Kanto. I couldn't refuse. He made lots of tests on Drac, because like me, he has been stunned by the last thing Drac did. He wondered how he survived to such bath. He summarized his test by a simple sentence:

"Your Charizard is strong, very strong. Maybe the strongest I've ever seen. But more than be strong, he has something that never I've seen for a pokemon. He has something special, like if he had a kind of human side and was able to understand you. I'm sure that's this, besides the obvious very strong link between you two, which allowed him to go under water without dying. You are both very strong, and you will certainly win the league of Unova. I can only wish you a good luck for this. And take care of Drac, it seems he likes you a lot". That's what Professor Oak said when I left his laboratory, and I don't think that a so respected scientist like him lied.

But maybe you wonder how this perfect friendship began, and became a real loving relationship, don't you? Who would have been able to think that this little Charmander I spotted one afternoon, trying to steal some food in my backpack meanwhile I slept some years ago, was going to become my beloved?

I'll remember forever when I caught him. I wasn't a trainer at this moment. I was just taking a rest in the woods, near the Lake of Rage, sleeping on the shade of a tree when I heard something. When I opened my eyes, that was a Charmander. He didn't notice he had awoken me and that I was walking toward him. I caught him in my hands, by his ribs, without hurting him.  
"I've got you little thief". I said. Frightened, he succeeded to escape from my hands, and stayed frozen on the grass, putting his arms over his face, like if I was going to beat him. I've had a shock when I saw him clearly. He was covered of bloody scratches and bruises. More, is belly growled because he was hungry. This poor little thing has been beaten by someone or something and was really starved. I was so shocked that I took him in my arms, putting his head against my chest and petted him.

"Charmander, who or what did this to you"? He didn't respond, but cried on me. I took my bag, still with him in my hands, and sat down against the trunk of the closet three, in its shade. I put him on my legs and asked again.  
"Charmander, is it a pokemon who did this to you"? He shook his head.  
"Is it your trainer if you have one"? As soon I said that, he returned on my arms, crying more. I couldn't believe it! How a trainer could do that on his own pokemon. I felt anger inside me. Then, I take some cookies I had in my bag and gave them to him. And the most awful, he was visibly dehydrated. So, I also gave him some water. He drank and ate so quickly.  
"Hey slow down boy, it would be stupid that you choke". He gave me a tiny smile. By luck, I had my first aid kit in my bag, and I passed maybe a half hour to clean and disinfect his wounds. He winced a lot during this, but after, maybe because he was too exhausted because of his recent starvation, he began to sleep in my arms.

Several minutes later, a voice shouted near me.  
"Aah, I found you little bastard". Charmander jolted. I looked at the guy, who seemed to be a trainer.  
"Excuse me, you talked to me"? He looked annoyed and replied.  
"No that was to this little moron". Charmander's body was shaking by fear. The other took a pokeball.  
"Come back". I got up, Charmander went behind my legs.  
"Is it your Charmender"? I asked. The other seemed more annoyed.  
"Yes why"? I was angrier and before exploding, I asked him a question.  
"Can you tell me why is he covered of scratches"? This bastard laughed.  
"Oh it's simply because he is too stupid to understand my orders. So I teach him how to obey". I cracked my hands and put one on his shoulder.  
"Ah ok, and do you see this trunk"? He looked me strangely.  
"Yes, I'm not blind". Then before he can react, I took his head and pushed it forward the three.  
"So say hello to it you prick". And I crushed his head against the trunk with a great violence. He kneeled on the ground, nose bleeding a lot, spitting some teeth. I crouched next to him.  
"You see you ass hole, I hate a lot of things in this world, but people who beat their pokemon are the thing I hate the most". I took his pokeball looked Charmander.  
"Come back". Then Charmander returned in his pokeball. I looked at the guy with an evil grin.  
"See this"? When he looked me, still holding his nose with his hands, I pressed the button on the pokeball, and the blue light appeared, making free for sure Charmander. This last left definitively his pokeball. Then, I threw the pokeball as stronger as I was able on a rock. It exploded in lot of parts.  
"This is the last time you touch this pokemon". I said. Seeing he was going to stand up, I gave him a formidable kick in his ass. Visibly, he had enough, because he ran far away from me.  
"Never cross my road again with a pokemon bastard, or you will lose more teeth". I yelled. I took my bag, crouched in front of Charmander, smiling to him.  
"You're now free Charmander, go where you want, you deserved it". The sunset began and I had to return at home. I stroked his head and got up.  
"I hope I'll meet you again one day. Good bye and take care of you". I was going to walk, but he went in front of me, with imploring eyes and tears. I looked him, wondering what he wanted.  
"What do you want Charmander"? Then he jumped on me. I caught him in my arms and again, he put his head against my chest. I understood what he wanted, but I asked to be sure...  
"Charmander, you want to stay... with me"?  
"Char mander char char". He said, nodding, still with those imploring eyes. I looked him with a sad smile.  
"I've never had a pokemon, so you will be my first one if you stay with me. I just hope you will forgive me if I make mistakes with you". He licked my cheek, visibly, that wasn't the thing which worried him the most.  
"Alright let's go home so". I said. With my new friend on my shoulder, I walked toward my house in Blackthorn City, trying to find what to say to my parents.

Less than half an hour later, I was in the town, but before returning at home, I preferred going to speak to Claire at her gym first. She was surprised to see me with a pokemon. When I told her everything, she was astonished and disgusted at the same time to know how Charmander has been treated. She said I had nothing to loose to become a trainer and advised me to meet Professor Elm as soon as possible. After, I returned at home. It took me maybe a good hour to convince my parents. That hasn't been easy, but they finally accepted it. The next morning, I prepared everything I needed, and said good-bye to my parents. When I opened my door, Claire was behind.

"Claire? That's a pleasure to see you, what can I do for you"? I asked.  
"Well, I know how stubborn you are, and I well thought. You're going to Prof's Elm lab, right"? She asked. I nodded.  
"Yes that's where I was going to go, why"? I asked curiously.  
"I have something to do in Violet City, do you want me to drop you off to New Bark Town at Prof's Elm lab"? She asked. I wondered how she could do this.  
"I want well thanks, but how Claire"? I heard at this moment a loud scream.  
"Niiiiite". I made a facepalm, I forgot her Dragonite. Claire laughed when she noticed it. Then, before climbing on the back of Dragonite, I looked Charmander.  
"Ready for a flight Charmander"?  
"Char char". He replied with motivated eyes.

Then, Claire ordered Dragonite to take off. I never flew on a pokemon before. That was freaking amazing. Less than twenty minutes later, we were in front of the lab. She dropped me off, and left me. Prof Elm, by luck, was in his lab. After an almost one hour of speech with him, I had told him everything happened the day before. He was astonished and disgusted like Claire was. He gave me officially the title of trainer, my pokedex and some pokeballs. After having wished me good luck, I went out from his lab, with my future mate on my shoulder, ready to begin my travel. The next, you know it: victories, victories and victories again. I caught a lot of pokemons during my travels, and of course they all are my friends, but not as much as Charizard. And that was this night, on the edges of the Lake Valor in Sinnoh, few days after having wiped out Candice's team at Snowpoint City, and won my seventh badge, that Charizard revealed me everything.

That was a truly magnificent night. A full moon, million of stars, and us in front of a fire camp, gazing this hypnotizing show above our heads. Even if it was later, it was warm outside because we were in summer. This soft weather didn't motivate us to sleep early, that's why Drac and I had decided to look at that truly magnificent sky. We were watching the sky for maybe three hours, both sat down on the grass, when a big shooting star passed above us. Pointing at the star, I looked my buddy with a wide smile.  
"Hey Drac, a shooting star, make a wish ". Strangely, he understood me, because he closed his eyes, looking thoughtful. Few seconds later, he opened them again, looking at me with a wide smile.  
"I don't know what your wish was buddy, but I hope it will realize". I said returning him the smile.  
"Zard... rizard". He responded. I wasn't a specialist in pokemon language, but that was easily understandable that he said something like "me too I hope". Gosh, I imagined a lot of things for his wish, but never I would have thought to "this". And "this", began few minutes after he did his wish. I was still gazing the stars, when I felt him putting his head on my shoulder, tenderly.  
"You're tired buddy"? I asked. But he just rubbed his head against my neck. I laughed.  
"Hahaha, I see. You just want a hug, right my big lizard"? Then, I passed my left arm behind his head.  
"Me too I like you buddy, you are with me for a so long time". I kissed his head, that was just a friendship not a real love, but what I ignored, is that Drac already loved me at this moment. It began when he took softly my right hand which was free with his right hand.  
"Uh, "Drac what are you doing"? I asked, surprised. But he didn't respond and licked my neck. He surprised me again.  
"Drac, you're strange buddy. You never did that before. What do you want"? Then, he got up and went sat down in front of me. He put my hand above his heart. I could felt it beat a lot under my hand. My mouth opened wide. I didn't know what to say. He then slowly slid his hand under my t-shirt until the same place where my hand was on his chest, and looked me with the tenderest look ever.  
"Drac, what should I understand? That you really like me "? I asked. Drac shook his head negatively.  
"You don't like me"? He seemed embarrassed, almost panicked at first, but still keeping my hand and his at the same places, he made three little move upward with his snout.  
"Better than... like"? I asked confused. Drac nodded quicly. My face became as red as a Tamato berry when I realized how stupid I've been to not having realized that was love.  
"You... you... love me"? I asked still blushing furiously. Drac stayed silent, and with softness, he released my hand, passed his arms behind me, and stuck my head against his chest. His heart made so much noise. I believed that it was going to get out of his chest. This made me realize all the feelings, all the love my friend had for me. Except my parents, he's the only one who has ever been here for me, since the beginning of my journey. I don't know why I did this, but I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him lovely.  
" Drac, you've ever been there for me buddy, and I've been enough stupid for not having noticed that you loved me. I've only had one girlfriend by the past, but that hasn't been good. I'm still ignoring what mean true love, but... I guess... with you...". I shook my head to stop the stammering I had, and take a deep breath.  
"I don't know what love is, but it's with you I would love to discover it". As soon as I said that, Drac hugged me stronger, and gently pushed me on the grass. He was above me and looked me with fear in his eyes. That's was easy to guess what he wanted to do.

I blushed, looked on my side, scared, but finally, I looked him again.  
"Do it if it's what your heart want". He moved slowly his head toward mine. I was frozen by emotions. When his lips touched mines, a huge shiver ran all along my body. He moved back his head, breaking this loving moment and looked me with more frightened eyes.  
"This kiss was just an appetizer right"? I asked with a tiny smile.  
"Zard". He responded by lowering his head ashamed. I rose up his head with my hand. I took a breath again.  
"If it was the appetizer, don't be shy, and give me the main-course". He looked me with thankful eyes and kissed me again. But this time, his tongue invaded my mouth slowly, and when it met mine, a new shiver, stronger than the last one appeared.  
His tongue was so soft, I didn't expect that. And the way he played with mine, how they entwined was just gorgeous. This kiss aroused me a lot and I passed my arms behind his head to press him more against me. Drac wanted visibly more, because I felt his hand sliding again under my t-shirt. I broke this passionate kiss, to remove my t-shirt and threw it behind me. Drac made a smile when he saw my naked chest. He began to kiss my neck and slowly, he moved down his head until my chest and licked my tits. This made me moan more, and I began to feel cramped in my jeans. After having played with my tits, he has let his tongue slid along my belly, until my jeans. Professor Oak said he was smart, and the easiness with which he untied the belt of my pants was only proving it. I knew what his purpose was, but I didn't want it, not yet. And so, I stopped him. He was surprised.

"Drac, I have nothing against the fact to discover "this", because... I think I want it. More, this kiss you gave me was the very first loaded with such passion for me and I thank you for that buddy. But I refuse that you do anything with me now". He did a really weird and surprised face.  
"Don't worry boy, we're going to do it tonight, but it's just that this day was hot, I sweated a lot, I stink, and I'm dirty. So please, let me take a bath in the lake before". He laughed. Then, I got up, took a towel in my bag, and went on the edges of the lake. I removed all my dirty clothes, and threw them toward my bag. I put the towel on the grass, and I jumped in the water. Even if it was later in the night, the water was still sweet, because of the huge warm of the afternoon. Drac was on the edges and waited me. I looked him, making a sign with my arm.  
"Drac, I know water is not your element, but you would miss something if you didn't come". Alas at this moment, he didn't go yet under water. But he wanted to join me. So, he entered very slowly in the water, watching out to always put his tail tip out of water. But the fact was here, he wasn't able to go as far as me, and has been forced to stay on the edge. I was a bit sad for him, but I preferred to continue my bath. As I hadn't got soap, I used an old but good method: I dove at the bottom of the lake, taking sand and rubbed my body with. That wasn't very pleasant, but I didn't want to be dirty, if Drac wanted to do something with me. After several back and forth under water, I returned near my friend who visibly did the same thing as he was able to. He was so smart.

"Drac, can you give me my towel please"? I asked. Then, he grabbed it on the grass and threw it to me. I didn't want him to see me naked yet. So I just asked him to look away.  
"Could you turn a moment please"? He blushed and obeyed. I quickly dried the water on me and tied the towel around my hips. I walked until the fire camp, and stay stood up in front of it, only having my towel as a cloth. He joined me and sat down next to me. A bit worried, I looked him and asked the embarrassing question.  
"Tell me, about what you were going to do a short while ago... you were serious? You were really ready to do... hum". He licked his lips by a suggestive manner. And then, he removed my towel in one shot. I quickly hid my tool with my hands.  
"Hey Drac, I didn't say I was ready. Do you realize what would happen if someone see us"? I asked worried. He didn't move, but he looked me with very imploring eyes. When I noticed it, I sighed.  
"You don't need to go so far to prove me your love, but I suppose there is no way to change your desire, right"? He lowered his head. I sighed again, and moved away my hands.  
"You won Drac. You can do it. But please be careful with your teeth, and know this is the first time someone does this on me. So, I'm sorry if I can't control myself". Drac nodded, and then, by kneeling, he moved his head forward my penis. I was not hard yet, so he began to pass his tongue over my balls. I moaned loudly when I felt it. That tickled me and I began to become hard. He then moved up the fork of his tongue all along my shaft, giving me a full erection.

Next, grabbing my hard meat in his right hand, he pulled it, revealing my glans. He looked me, licking his lips with a pervert smile. He opened his mouth widely, engulfed my entire dick in, and closed it slowly. His mouth was so warm.  
"Haaa, Drac that's so good... ooh". He began to make awesome slow moves against my pink head with his tongue, which pleasured me a lot. Visibly, that was not enough for him. So, he made a vacuum in his mouth and began to bob his head back and forth. I believed I was going to explode. Nobody ever did such thing to me. He was the first, and that was my first time. I felt so much pleasure that I lost my balance and have been obliged to lean on his shoulders. I didn't know how much time I could hold it. That was too strong. Only few minutes after he began, I stopped his head with my hands.  
"Drac stop please. I can't hold it anymore. If you continue, I'm gonna cum in your mouth and I don't want that. Sorry, I know that you wanted it, but I refuse to inflict this to you". He understood because he gave me a wide smile, visibly satisfied by what he did. I knelt in front of him pressing his lips against mine. But I had an idea, a sudden deep desire inside me, and he was going to see that his trainer could be as generous as him. I broke our kiss.  
"Drac, that was so good, thanks buddy. But now, I need to do something. Lay on your back please". He was surprised but did what I asked. Then, I went above him, and took his lips. This time, it's me who entered my tongue in his mouth. He didn't resist and played this little game with me. It didn't last a long time, because I broke the kiss and began to lick his neck. And as he did for me, I let my tongue slid a along his chest, until the best part. I began to lick above his slit on his underbelly, and it didn't take a long time to see his cock going out from its sheath. That was the first penis, except mine of course, I saw. I next raised my head and looked him.  
"You wonder why I want to do this Drac, right? Well, it's simply because I'm not selfish, and because I want to give you the same pleasure that I discovered with you. And above all, simply because I want to know how is it". I first began to stroke softly his shaft, because he wasn't totally hard. He enjoyed this because less that one minute later he was totally hard. Strangely, his cock was not much bigger than mine. It was nearly the same size, maybe little bit larger, but very a little. I was going to do my first blow job, but something bothered me: I was in an uncomfortable position due to his tail.

So I moved and went to lie down on his belly, my head in front of his dick. I turned my head to look at him.  
"Don't worry, it's just because it was uncomfortable. Here it's a better place". I turned my head again and looked this throbbing flesh which was in front of me. I was a bit scared, but I licked my lips as he did. I slowly lowered my head.  
"Drac, just warn me if you can't hold it please". I asked him.  
"Zard rizard". He responded. I supposed that was meaning yes. My lips finally touched the tip of his cock. Before I begin to really suck him, I passed my tongue over his glans, afraid to be disgusted by the taste. Drac moaned as soon as my tongue touched him. But that was totally opposite of what I thought. The taste was really amazing. It was surprisingly soft, almost sweet same. I didn't resist to this sweet taste, and I took all his glans in mouth, making him moaning more loudly. I did a fantastic blow job on my friend, bobbing my head back and forth, doing sometimes a vacuum in my mouth. I didn't know how I was able to do that. Maybe that was my instinct, because that was the first time that I had a shaft in my mouth. Drac was panting, sweating, and moaning more. I felt his pre flow in my mouth and it was as sweet as the taste of his cock. I gave him a huge pleasure. So much that only few minutes after having began my work, I felt three tap on my butt, indicating me he was close. So, I removed quickly my head, half turned and put my head in the hollow of his neck. Drac had a lot of sweat drops on his head. He was still panting.  
"So, am I good to pleasure my buddy"? He took my head, and gave me a passionate kiss. Visibly, I was good. But I suddenly felt a fear. Afraid, when I realized what was coming. That was just the preliminaries, and I knew what was going to happen next. With a very embarrassed and worry face, I looked him.  
"Drac, I know what his the next step. It will be painful for me, right"? I asked, scared.  
"Rizard"? He said, looking very surprised.  
"What, you're not going to fuck me Drac"? He laughed. I was confused.  
"What? Did I say something stupid"? Still with a smile, he nodded.  
"So what's going to happen next if you're not going to fuck me"? I was expecting everything, except this. He pointed me with his fingers, and then moved them toward him. I opened my mouth wide when I understood.  
"Drac, you're serious? You really want me... to make love to you"? Still with his smile, he nodded. I lowered my head.  
"But I never did this, and... and more, it's gonna hurt you. And hurting you is the last thing I want to do". Drac kissed my forehead to reassure me. Then, he did two taps on his underbelly, indicating he wanted me on him. A bit embarrassed, I went to sit down on his tail. Drac leaned his head above his ass hole, spit a lot on it, and opened it gently with his claws. When he saw that his rim didn't resist anymore, he looked me with imploring eyes again. But I was too scared to hurt him.  
"Drac, I'm sorry buddy, I'm too afraid. I don't want to hurt you". But he wanted it badly. So, he took my shaft which was became hard again, and put the tip at his entrance. He let glide his hand along my back until my butt. When his hands were on my butt, he did a sad smile, arched his hips, and then, he pushed me fully inside him with his hand. We both did a loud moan, mixing of pain and pleasure. I fell on his chest. Our bodies were finally linked, the real and only proof of the love which existed between us. That was so hot and tight inside him. I wrapped my harms around his neck, my head against his chest, hearing his heart beats in.  
"Drac you're crazy"! He laughed again and stroke my head.  
"And now, what I have to do, my pervert lizard"? I asked by leaning on his chest He took my hands, put them on his shoulder and then gripped my butt again making a slow back and forth move. We both moaned again. I understood the move, so I moved down my head toward his owns and kissed him again. He passed his arms behind my neck, meanwhile our tongues made a loving dance in our mouth. That was amazing, our body were tied at two places. But I hadn't to stay inactive, my beloved wanted it.  
So, I began my thrust, very slowly at first to not hurt him. That was a simple rhythm: in, out, in, out, totally out, then fully in. Drac began to have sweat drops again, but seen the wide smile he had on his face, and his tongue which was out of his mouth, he enjoyed this as much as me. Few minutes later after having begun, I let my hand slid along his body until his ribs. I wanted to try a new position, but something bothered me: his legs. I looked him and asked.  
"Drac, can you put your legs on my shoulders buddy? I want to try something". He was surprised, but did what I asked.

His legs were just at the right size, but the position wasn't as I wanted. So, I let his right leg on my right shoulder, and grabbed his left in my right arm, passing my hand under, for finally take his dick. I began to gently masturbate him, and visibly, be fucked and stroked in same time gave him a huge pleasure, because he panted more. He seemed interested by the manner of which I became enterprising, because he let his right leg glided and he pressed me harder against him with it. I finally found the best position possible, and I began to go faster. We both panted and sweated a lot. The pleasure was huge. His pre began to cover my hand, but nevermind, I knew that it wasn't disgusting. Suddenly, I don't know how, I touched a little bump inside him, and his reaction was lightning. He did a huge moan and tightened his inner muscles against my shaft. I moaned too, but worried to having hurt him.  
"Drac, what was that? Did I hurt you"? He shook his head. Surprised I asked again.  
"Did this pleasure you"? He nodded very quickly. I tried to found again that spot inside him, and after several seconds, I touched it again. Drac made a pleased smile as soon as he felt my dick touching it. I restarted my thrusts, often massaging gently this spot. And each time I did it, he moaned and tightened his muscles against me. During maybe thirty minutes we played this little game, but alas, the fact was here, I hadn't enough stamina, due to my inexperience. And then, I reached my limits.  
"Drac, I can't hold anymore buddy. What I have to do"? I asked, panting. But he didn't respond and breathed very quickly.  
"Are you sure that you're ok bud"? I asked worried. His breath became faster and...  
"Zard... rizard... chaaariiiiiizaaaaard"! He yelled, leaning his head back, letting out a huge flame thrower.

Drac reached his limits too, but he didn't warn me and let his powerful orgasm blew. He released all his seed, shots after shots on his belly, covering it totally and my right hand too. His inner muscles tightened as much as he was able too against my shaft. Surprised I yelled.  
"Oh no Drac, no I... haaaaaaaaa". And then, he made me reach my orgasm. I didn't want to release my seed in him, but he didn't give me the choice. I filled his hole with my cum and then, exhausted, I fell on his chest. I forgot it was covered by his seed, but nevermind, that was soft and hot. I took his head in my hands, and gave him another passionate kiss, putting at the passage a few of his cum on his cheek. Breaking a new the kiss, I looked him with loving eyes.  
"Drac, that was the best thing I ever did in my life. I love you buddy. I want to stay with you forever. But don't forget, nobody must know about us. Our relationship must stay our secret, alrigth my love"? He gave me another kiss as a response. I sat down on his underbelly, and said, by laughing.  
"Good, I think that we should take a bath, we stick". Even if he nodded with a smile, he sniffed my chest which was covered of his seed and licked it. I believed that it was disgusting first, but seeing the pleasure he took to do this, I thought " why not after all"? Like him, I sniffed my hand which was covered with his seed. There wasn't any special smell, so I tasted it. And what a taste! I was speechless. That was the sweetest thing I ever tasted in my life. I understood why he enjoyed that.  
I didn't resist and I licked everything he had on his chest and belly. He was very surprised, but let me did. After having cleaned almost all his chest and belly, I got up and walked toward the lake. I half turned, and then looked him.  
"You come bud? We have another bath to take". He got up too and followed me. I jumped again in the water and cleaned me fully. He waited me on the edge. I joined him, took some sand at my feet, and began to clean my beloved. His head, chest, belly, more his wings, his tail, I washed him fully. He enjoyed to be massaged with sand, because it scratched his scales. It took a bit more time than me, but finally, my bud was cleaned. He shook his body to remove the water, meanwhile I returned near the fire and took again my towel to dry me. I took a new boxer short in my bag and was ready to slide in my sleeping bag when I heard some noise. When I turned my head, he was on his back and tapped his belly with his hand. That was easy to guess what he wanted.  
"You want your beloved to sleep on you, right Drac"? I asked. He nodded. To be honest, I wanted it too. So, I walked and lay down against my beloved. I looked him tenderly, by stroking his cheeks and smiling.  
"Drac, I discovered the nicest thing of all my life tonight thanks to you. I love you, and I'll be with you forever". A little tear ran along his right cheek. I passed my hand over him and gave him the last passionate kiss of the night. Then, I wrapped my arms behind his neck, and closed my eyes .  
"Goodnight sweetie". Then, he wrapped me with his wings and we both fell asleep. The wish he made almost two hours ago was obvious: he wanted me has his beloved, and his wish was realized.

That's since this night Drac and I are together, and form a perfect couple. There is no dominant or submissive between us, just love. If I want to do or try anything, he'll follow me, like I'll follow him if he would want do the same thing. Unova doesn't afraid us, and we'll conquer this region for sure. I must win, I don't have the right to fail, because he's my best pokemon, because he's my friend, because he's my beloved and above all, because I'm more than his trainer now!


	2. Chapter 2

The so long waited chapter 2 is now here. I'm sorry guys for having made you wait a whole year, but with my formation, my depression, and all the problems I've had during this shitty year 2011, I had lost the taste to write. Now it's over, and I'm back into the story with Drac and I. At first, I wanted a 3 chapters long story, but I didn't expect to write that much, so it will contain chapters ^^. I let you enjoy this second chapter.

And as I wrote on the first, DO not copy, use, rewrite or claim as yours.

* * *

We left Violet City one hour ago. It's just the beginning of the afternoon. A beautiful afternoon in the end of Spring. Our goal is to reach Vermillion City before tomorrow evening to take the boat toward our destiny: Unova. Far in front of us, Cherrygrove City slowly appeared.

"Hey sweetie look, Cherrygrove City is in sight. I'm impatient to see if they still have their awesome ice-cold berry juice". As soon as I said that, he opened wide his eyes and ran like a rocket toward Cherrygrove City. And I knew why: the berry juice.  
"Draaaaaaac stoooooooop for Arceus sake". I yelled. He stopped in one shot and looked me with questioning eyes.  
"Wait for me sweetie. You know very well what happened last time we went in the "Berry pub", when you were a Charmander. I don't want problems this time, so you wait and go with me"! A sweet drop appeared on his forehead. He knew very well why I said that.

That was years ago, when our journey just began. We just won our first battle against another trainer and reached Cherrygrove City. That was the middle of the afternoon. Drac was still the little Charmander I saved and he was exhausted by the fight...  
"I'm proud of you. I knew you were going to win this battle Charmander". I said by looking my partner. He was smiling, but panted and had his tongue out of his mouth.  
"Look, Cherrygrove City is in sight. And no worries boy, we're gonna take a rest in. I'm sure you'll love its specialty". I said by sending him back his smile.  
"Mander"? He asked with an intrigued face.  
"Oh no no no. Don't ask me, I won't tell you what it is, it's a surprise". He looked the ground a bit annoyed but I didn't mind, he was going to be happy in few minutes.

And there, as I said, few minutes later we reached the town. That wasn't the pkmn center which had my attention, but the "Berry pub". This place was known almost everywhere in Johto because of the famous ice-cold berry juice they sell and whose only them have the secret. The juice is known to kill any thirsty, from the lightest until like if you wanted to drink a lake. I walked toward the pub and Charmander and I took place on a table outside the pub.  
"You're going to see. That's awesome". He looked me with very intrigued eyes. The waiter came quickly.  
"Hello Sir, what can I serve you"? I looked my bud, then the waiter.  
"Two classic please". I asked to the waiter. He nodded and returned in the pub.  
"I want well be separated of you if you don't like what you're going to drink". I said to Charm. He seemed a bit worried when I said that. Meanwhile, our berry juice was arriving. After the waiter put our glasses on the table, I took mine, raised it and looked Charm.  
"Cheers buddy". And I drank it. The taste hasn't changed, that was still as awesome as sweet. Charm took his glass too, and as I expected, he loved it. More he had stars in his so he visibly loved that.  
"So how is it boy"? His reaction was lightning.  
"Mander char char charmander". He said jumping on his chair with a wide smile.  
"Ah you see. I knew you were going to love that". He put his empty glass on the table and looked me with begging eyes. That was easy to guess what he wanted.  
"What? You want another one"? He nodded with a pleading face. I sighed and looked him with a smile.  
"Alright, but only one, because we're going to be in late". He sighed, visibly a bit deceived. I called the waiter for another glass. Few minutes later, he had his second glass. He drank it in one shot, put again his empty glass on the table, and looked me again with his begging eyes. But he wasn't going to have a third.  
"You drank it in one shot, where is the pleasure to appreciate it Charmander? And don't ask me a third, I don't have an unlimited wallet. Now we must go boy". I said by looking him with serious eyes. He pointed me with his finger with a small nerve on his forehead.  
"Char der charmander". He said with an angry face. I frowned, looked him with an authoritarian sight.  
"Don't take this tone with me Charm, or you're gonna return in your pokeball"! He made big eyes and run inside the pub.  
"Hey, where are you going"? I've been stupid this day. I should have called him back in his pokeball. I've just had the time to hear:  
"Hey what are you doing little thief"? It's there I understood he did something bad, very bad.

Within 2 minutes he drank four carafe of juice which was for customers. As soon as I saw him, I called him back to his pokeball. He ruined me with that. After having killed my wallet and left Cherrygrove city, I freed him from his pokeball.

"Crap, do you realize what you've done? Because of you, we're out of money! Where I'm going to find again so much cash? Never do such thing again with me Charmander, or you'll have to find another trainer"! He looked the ground with tears and came rubbing his face against my leg. He was visibly very sorry for what he has done. I sighed and took him in my arms.  
"Listen, I'm not gonna punish you, but please, understand money is hard to earn, and if you do this everywhere we go, we won't have enough money to buy food, and I dunno what will we eat. So, you promise me to obey now"?  
"Char char". He said by putting his head in the hollow of my neck.  
"Good I prefer that. Let's go boy, we have to reach Violet City to win our first badge". I said by putting him on the ground. The next day, we won our first badge, and that was only the beginning of our long series of victory.

I went next to Drac, took his hand, and put again my head on his shoulder.  
"I think we have a glass to drink, right? I just hope this time, you're not gonna kill my wallet like years ago sweetie". I said by looking him with a tiny laugh.  
"Zar rizard". He said by looking me with the same laugh. We were just walking in peace when I heard somebody yell behind us.

"Hey you, stop". The voice said. Drac and I stopped, and half turned to see who called us, knowing we were alone on the road.  
"What's happening"? I asked to the boy who called. He was visibly younger than me, maybe fourteen or sixteen years old. And he was visibly a poke trainer too.  
"You, I know who you are. I saw you on TV. You are that dude who won four leagues and this is the crazy Charizard which dove under water on Sinnoh's league". If there is a thing which pisses me off, it's when somebody use "which" on a pokemon, and above all, on MY pokemon. Crap, they are living being and are so close to human. How he dared. In one sentence this idiot succeeded to annoy me.  
"Yes I am. And"? I asked, annoyed by him. He took a malicious smile and threw a pokeball toward the sky.  
"Get out". He said. A Swampert appeared and went next to his trainer.  
"I want a battle with you. I'm sure I can defeat you"! He said with motivated eyes. He visibly didn't know who he had in front of him, and he was going to see what happen when I hear somebody uses "which" on my beloved.  
"If defeat is not a matter for you, I accept your challenge, but don't cry if your pokemon is KO". He shrugged and looked me, still with that overconfident look.  
"You don't afraid me. I don't care that you won four leagues. I just want to beat powerful trainers". He didn't care of my skills, but Drac not, seeing the smoke my love was blowing from his nose.  
"Right, knowing that I'm just with Drac, this will be a one vs one". He nodded. I went next to my love, took his left hand with my right one. We both closed our eyes and took a deep breath. That the secret of our success, we link our minds and spirits.  
We make only one being, one person, one body, one mind. I'm him, he is me, and we both know what each other think. I don't how is possible, but what I'm sure, is that only us can do that, at least I suppose.  
"Ready budd"? I asked to my sweetheart. The flame of his tail became crazy, and when Drac does this, the fight doesn't take too much time. I turned my head to the other.  
"So, if you're ready I let you start". I said to my challenger. He didn't waste is time.  
"Swampert, Hydro Pump". His Swampert's attack was powerful and was going right toward Drac, I had to react, and quickly.  
"Drac, FTAMP". My opponent made a confused face.

FTAMP, flame thrower at maximum power is an attack Drac and I had created a long time ago. He simply blows his flame thrower with a power close to Fire Blast. It uses more energy, but it's almost unavoidable, and so, the two attacks of opposite elements met each other. But my beloved's attack was stronger and reduced his hydro pump into a steam jet before hit him. Swampert was maybe a water/ ground pokemon, but ftamp did hurt him a lot. He shook his head and back to defence state.  
"So this is the power of your Charizard"? The other asked with a surprised face. I nodded with a tiny laugh.  
"And it's only a glimpse. Drac, Iron Tail". Drac blew smoke from his nose and run with is usual incredible speed. I was sure that he was going to hit him. But...  
"Swampert, dodge it". His trainer ordered. I didn't know that a Swampert was able to do a side roll so fast, but he didn't know how much my reflexes were good.  
"Drac, Sky Uppercut". And before the Swampert has been able to turn his head, Drac's fist was already in his face. The power of the hit sent him in the air and I took the opportunity.  
"Take off and catch him". Drac knows what I was thinking, and by taking his opponent he gained altitude.  
"Fire Twister". I ordered. The boy looked me more surprised than the first time. Fire Twister was another attack we made. It's the combination of Fire Spin followed by Seismic Toss. And then, we saw my beloved fell in a huge fire twister toward the ground with a great speed. Just before the ground, he released Swampert, who hit the ground in fire and with a great violence. He tried to return on four, but fell... KO. I ran toward my sweetheart and jumped in his arms.  
"You did it. I'm proud of you bud". The other walked toward his poor Swampert and knelt next to him.  
"I'm sorry Swampert. I should have thought more before starting the battle with him". Swampert slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. I walked toward them.  
"You see, I told you that you were going to lose. But even if your Swampert is well trained, that's not enough. You did a serious mistake after he dodged Iron Tail: he didn't look his opponent. You should work on that, and you should run to the pkmn center of Cherrygrove City, he doesn't look good. Anyway, good luck for the rest, and don't forget to think two times before asking a battle with trainers like me and to not be overconfident boy". He nodded.  
"I will remember that for next time. Thanks for the battle in any case". He called back his pokemon and ran toward Cherrygrove City. When he was out of sight and I've been sure there was nobody around to see us, I took my love's head and gave him a wonderful kiss.  
"That's for this I love you Drac. Because we always win when we make one sweetie". He stuck me against him and gave me is usual lovely hugs. I cracked again and crossed my arms behind him, pressing him more against me.  
"Zard... char... rizard". He said rubbing is head on my cheek. That was easy to guess what he said.  
"Me too I love you". I said by crossing our sight. But alas, we haven't got the time to be lazy.  
"Common sweetie, we have a berry juice to drink. And seen that victory, you easily merited it".

Even if I am just a bit taller than Drac, he is much stronger than me. Before I was able to say anything, he crouched, passed his head between my legs, and lifted me. I was sat on his shoulder like a kid on his parent's one. That was rare when he did that, but I knew what was for. I gripped his neck, and did a little tap on his head to launch the engine.  
"Let's go my orange rocket". He laughed and ran. And when Drac is running, it's not for fake. You don't how fast can be a Charizard who want his berry juice. Less than five minutes later, we were in front of the berry pub. Drac put me on the ground, and we sat outside the pub.  
"This time, try to not make the same thing than years ago sweetie". I said. A waiter came.  
"Hello sir, what can I serve you"? I promised it to Drac:  
"A full carafe of berry juice with two straws please".  
"Immediately". Said the waiter by nodding. However when he turned his back, he looked us suspiciously. My doubts have been confirmed few seconds later.  
"That's him? Are you sure"? Said a voice in the pub.  
"Absolutely boss". The waiter's voice said. I looked Drac with a sigh and began to get up from my chair, ready to leave, when a hand stopped me and made me sat again. A man, maybe in his fifties was next to me.  
"I can't realize you came here, in my pub". The pub's owner said.  
"What you know me"? I asked, trying to make a diversion.  
"Yes, I watched almost all of your battles on TV. To win one league is already impressive, but win four leagues... that's pure madness. Johto can be proud to have a trainer like you". I felt stupid and blushed.  
"Aww thank you but...". I didn't finish my sentence that he gave me a notepad and a pen and looked more embarrassed than I was.  
"Can I have an autograph please"? I felt more embarrassed. That was the first time somebody asked me an autograph. But I couldn't refuse, so I signed my first one.  
"There. Don't lose it, because I will no be able to make another until month". The boss looked me with interrogative eyes and sat on the third chair of the table.  
"Why? You leave"? I nodded.  
"Yes. I have to reach Vermillion City before tomorrow evening. I have to take the boat and go to Unova". He looked me with eyes wide opened.  
"Don't tell me you want...". I nodded again.  
"Yes, I'm going to discover and beat the league of Unova". I saw motivation in his eyes.  
"Well, I can only wish you a good luck. And don't deceive us. All Johto count on you boy". He was right. I didn't have the right to deceive, in first my parents, and after, all Johto.  
"Thanks. But you don't need to be worry. Drac is with me, and if you have seen my battles, you know his strength". He scratched his chin, looking Drac suspiciously.  
"I know his power, but isn't he the little Charmander you had years ago"? That what I thought... he recognized Drac. I lower my head.  
"Yes he is". The boss laughed.  
"He visibly didn't change".  
"Why"? I asked.  
"Look at the carafe". Indeed, Drac had drunk the whole carafe meanwhile I was speaking with the boss.  
"What the... Drac! And me? I smell shit"? My beloved looked elsewhere with a false innocent sight. I looked him with nasty eyes.  
"You'll pay for that". The boss laughed more.  
"Don't worry about that". He looked toward a waiter inside the pub.  
"Max, an ice-cold fifty".  
"Right now boss". The waiter came with a half liter glass, the biggest they had. The boss gave it to me.  
"There, offered by the house. You and your Charizard made me laugh". That's was nice form him.  
"Thanks a lot sir". He shook his head.  
"No need. Your Charizard stole your part. I couldn't let my customer with a great thirsty".  
"True, sir". I said looking the glass.  
"Well, work calls me alas. I hope you will be back with the trophy, and as the winner you want to be. Come here after your trip in Unova". He said by the putting his hand on my shoulder.  
"I'll do, count on me". By turning walking toward the inside the pub, he said a last thing.  
"So, good luck again, and good bye". He had already disappeared when I was going to answer. Drac looked my glass with envious eyes.  
"Oh no, you will not have this one, sweetie". I said by engulfing the full glass bottom up. When I put my empty glass on the table, he let out a little growl.  
"What? Don't you think a full carafe isn't enough? You're not gonna do the same thing than years ago I hope"? Drac sighed and shook his head.  
"Good, so if you have finish, we can go, the afternoon his over soon, and we still have a long road to do". I let some poke dollars on the table and we left.

We didn't take a long time to leave Cherrygrove City and walk on the route 29. This road reminded me so many things. But we hadn't time to think about the past. We had to walk. Strangely, the road was desert. None trainer, none pokemons, just me and Drac. What could be better than a quiet walk? A quiet walk... if only it had been the case. I found the place too calm and I was right, because I heard two voices...  
"Koffing go", "Poochyena go". Drac and I turned our head to see who was attaching us, and what a surprise.  
"Oh oh what we've got here? That's a long time you didn't dare attack me... Team Rocket". One of the two henchmen was, like all TR member over-confident.  
"You, we know who you are. Give us your Charizard now and you'll not have any problems". I looked Drac and we both let our laugh blows. The two others looked us strangely. We both looked them.  
"So if you know who I am, can you tell me why are you enough stupid to try to attack me? They looked angry.  
"Us? Stupid? You...". I didn't let them finish their sentence.  
"Drac, Roar". His attack scarred henchmen's pokemon who goes behind them. Before the others could do anything, I ordered a new attack to my beloved.  
"Blast Burn. I saw fear in their eyes before the giant fireball hit the ground in front of them and throws them high in the sky because of the explosion. Drac was laughing meanwhile I looked the other fly in the sky.  
"Yes, you can laugh honey. Those Rocket members are so easy. I think you've beaten your high score this time. You sent them high and in so less time". I didn't see him coming behind me, and wrapping me in his arms. I took his head and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"Yep, you can say you've done a good job. Alright sweet heart, we must continue to walk, we're close to New Bark Town".

In fact, I wanted to reach NBT to see Professor's Elm before leaving Johto. We were in front of his lab maybe ten minutes later. The problem his that the afternoon was arriving almost to its end. I didn't know if Prof Elm was in is in his lab, knowing he liked to go outside to take samples of everything and nothing, but I hoped he was in. I knocked on the door, but no answer. Then, I rang the doorbell, but still no answer.  
"Maybe he's really gone outside". I said to Drac by shrugging.  
"But I must check".

Then, I pushed the door and strangely, it wasn't closed. So, I entered in the lab.  
"Professor Elm, are you here"? I asked loudly. Still no answer. Even if sometimes he was forgetful, he wasn't the kind of person to let his door unlocked. Still searching him everywhere in his lab, Drac and I finally found him, in his lab, on his chair, head back... sleeping. We both tried to hide our laugh, but we had to wake him up.  
"Drac, wake him up, but softly". I said whispering to my love. Drac went next to him, poking prof's shoulder with his claws, but nothing. Drac made a tiny laugh, then...  
"ZAAAAAARD". He yelled on the poor professor who made a jump from his chair. I looked Drac with a nasty sight.  
"What... whu... whose... there?" Asked Elm totally panicked.  
"Prof, relax it's just me. I'm sorry, I didn't want, that's Drac... you were sleeping on your chair". Elm seemed to calm down.  
"Oh hey what's up? You're serious? I was really sleeping"? Drac and I nodded. He did a facepalm.  
"Oh crap, I shouldn't work so much without taking pause". We both sighed.  
"Indeed prof". Putting correctly is glasses, he looked me.  
"So, what can I do for you"?  
"Not really something prof. I just came to say goodbye. You know that I'm going to Unova. I have a league to beat". Elm looked a bit embarrassed.  
"Ah yes it's true. You phoned me two days ago, but I forgot, I was too much inside my research". I sighed again.  
"You really should take some holydays prof. Your work gonna kill you one day".  
"Maybe you're right". He said by scratching his head.  
"So, you go over there only with Drac"? I nodded again.  
"Yes, I want to try a new departure. All my other pokemons are strong enough, and I think there is plenty of new one in Unova". Elm nodded.  
"That's a good choice. So, I suppose we will not see you until months".  
"Yes, I think even a year". He shrugged.  
"Well take your time. As long as you come back with the trophy". I made an over motivated face, clenching my fist.  
"Trust me prof, that's my goal". He smiled.  
"So, I can only wish you good luck, hopping you will show me an interesting pokedex when you'll be back".  
"You can count on me prof". I looked Drac.  
"Let's go bud. We still have a long walk until Vermillion City". Then, we walked toward the entrance door.  
"So, we'll see in some month, bye".  
"Bye". But when we were outside, I heard Elm yell.  
"Hey wait". We both stop and saw him with a big portfolio running toward us.  
"I need to ask you something. I was going to send them, but knowing you're going to Unova, can you give this portfolio to my colleague, Professor Aurea Juniper who lives in Nuvema Town"? Again I nodded, taking the portfolio and putting in my bag.  
"I'll do it, don't worry".  
"Thanks, I see you in some month". We walked again with Drac, without turning.  
"See ya Professor". Then, I heard the door closed. But we have problem... the nigh was almost fell.  
"Drac we're in late. We must reach at least the Tohjo Falls before the full nigh. Ready to fly my love"? Is reaction didn't took long time to come.  
"Char zard zard". He said, crouching to let me climb on his back. Taking position and gripping firmly his neck, I ordered him to take off.  
"Drac, let's go to Tohjo Falls".  
"Zard". Then, in one shot we were in the air.

Drac didn't take long time to be at high altitude. The falls weren't very far and in sight, at some kilometres at most. This, plus the incredible speed with which Drac was flying allowed us to reach them within five minutes. When we were above them, I've been amazed. Even if I knew them, the reflect of the moon and stars on the little lake was just too beautiful. I did a little tap on his neck and he began to lose altitude. We landed in a small clearing, not far away from the edges of the lake. Jumping from his back, I looked all around me.

"Good. We're going to camp here buddy. The place seems to be quiet". Drac, like me, looked all around us and nodded.  
"We should make a campfire Drac, try to find some stones, I try for wood". We both took a different way. When I was sure he was out of sight, I passed my hand around my neck, taking the pendant I had.  
"If we don't do it tonight, it will be almost impossible after". I thought overstressed by looking the necklace. I put it under my shirt again and returned to my wood research. But I had luck because not far from where I was, I found a little pile of dried wood.  
"It seems somebody was here recently and has been nice enough to let some wood. Well like that, I will not waste time". I thought again by taking all the wood I was able to. Returning on my steps, Drac was already came back and damn, again his smartness amazed me because he was putting the stones he found in circle for the fire. I'm in couple with the most "human" Charizard ever, but I think also the smartest.  
"Well done bud. Exactly what we needed for the fire". I said by putting the wood inside the circle. Seeing he did nothing except looking the wood, I looked him with an embarrassed smile.  
"Drac, what do you intend? Light a fire or keep an eye on the wood"? He looked more embarrassed than me and finally used Ember to light the fire. We both sat on the soft grass. I took my bag and began to search in.  
"Cool, like that we will be able to...". Suddenly, I felt emptiness in the bag.  
"eat". I looked Drac with a huge sweet drop on my forehead.  
"Zar"? He said by looking me.  
"Drac... when we were in Violet City... I forgot to buy food". He fell on his back by making a faceplam. I put my head in my arms which were crossed on my knees, totally ashamed.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm so useless". I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
"No Drac, I'm too ashamed to look at you". But he has had an idea, and rose up my head, by pointing his finger toward the top of the trees around us. I looked them, mouth opened.  
"Sweetie, you're wonderful". He blushed. We had got our diner above our head: hundred of Leppa Berries.  
"Well seen Drac. I don't know what taste they have under fire, but we're gonna know that. Jump Kick on that tree". I said by pointing one. Instantly, he jumped and did his attack. I've just had time to realize my mistake and cover my head with my arms before feeling dozen of berries falling on me. Drac looked more embarrassed when he noticed it. I looked him and laughed.  
"Well done, I've been bombed with berries, but we can eat at our hunger now".

Laughing, he sat down next to me. I took two small branches which were next to me, jabbed some berries on, and gave one to Drac. He kissed my head. As return, I passed his left arm behind my neck and stuck on him. I enjoyed so much those little hugs moments.  
"Sweetie, I'm hungry. I don't know for you, but I roast my berries". He nodded and we both roasted in same time our berries. It took few minutes before they begin to smoke. When they were cooked, I don't know why, but I gave mine to Drac. And as if our minds were linked, he did the exactly the same thing by giving me his. But instead than taking it, he bit it. I did the same thing, and then, we both finished by eat the same berry, liking our mouth again. Of course, Drac has a jaw far lager than me, so... he didn't left too much thing to eat to me. I took another one and roasted it. But as soon as it was roasted, Drac stole it and ate it.  
"What the... hey that's not cool sweetie. You...". But I haven't been able to finish my sentence that he put another berry in my mouth. Why I'm in couple with the most prankster pokemon who exist? Anyway, I took his berry, but I looked him with nasty eyes meanwhile he laughed.  
"Yeah yeah, that's it laugh, you silly lizard". Still with his left arm behind my head, he quickly passed the other in front of me, pushed me back me and gave me one of his usual passionate kisses. I embraced him lovely and return him the kiss. I knew what he wanted.  
"Alright, I forgive you honey, you won". He then sat down behind me and crossed his arms on my chest. I put my hands on his owns and looked up.  
"I love when you take me like that bud".  
"Zaaard". He answered with a smile. I took another berry and began to roast eat. He did the same thing.

Then, we quietly finished our meal. I have to say that Leppa Berries weren't a poor food after all. I got up, stretched my body and walked toward my bag. I discretely put the necklace in, looked again everywhere around us to be sure we were alone and began to remove my dirty clothes.  
"Drac, we're alone, wanna a little bath with your beloved"? I asked by removing my boxer, completely naked. But, seen that I was back turned to him, I didn't see him coming, and take me before going in the sky above the small lake.  
"What the fu... Drac what are you doing? You want to kill me or what? Let me go"! I gripped him firmly, looked under me and saw the lake. He looked me right in my eyes. He has read in my thought, he wanted this bath. I've suddenly had a frightening idea. I gripped him stronger, putting my head in the hollow of his neck. This idea was dangerous... but would be strong in sensations.  
"Drac, grip me stronger please".  
"Char". He said by nodding. I think he knew what I was thinking. I moved closer my mouth to his ear, and whispered the crazy thing I had in mind.  
"Seismic Toss". I gripped him strongly and then...  
"Chaaarizaaaaardd". Yelled my beloved, sending us in several dreamy looping, before stooping toward the lake and a big splash. I just came to live one of the strongest moments of my life. When I felt we were really under water, I slowly opened my eyes. The bottom of the lake was illumined by the moon's glow and a bit by Drac's tail flame tip, and the show we both had under our eyes made us speechless (though we were under water, so we couldn't speak a lot), some Magikarp, Remoraid and two or three Wooper were in the lake. Drac took my hand and began to swim forward. Guided by my beloved, I looked the submarine show and enjoyed it. But the reality was here: lack of air. Drac had a better lung capacity than me, and would have continued to move forward if I didn't tap on his arm to make him notice it. He did a worried face when he noticed it and quickly back to the surface. As soon as I felt air, I took a long breath.  
"Gahhhhaaaaaa, oh damn that was close sweetie". I said by gripping his shoulders. He looked me with a worried face.  
"I'm ok, don't worry". He hugged me strongly, sticking me on his chest, making me feel his sweet warm. That's here I took the occasion to ask him that thing which ran in my head for a long time. Then, I looked him in his eyes.  
"Drac, I have something to ask you my love".  
"Zaar rizard"? He asked with questioning eyes.  
"Listen, we are together for almost one year, but since we started sex and even if we already tried a lot of things, it's always me who make love to you, and I have to say, I begin to become a bit frustrated to not knowing "how is it", if you see what I mean". He looked a bit embarrassed.  
"So please Drac, can we do tonight that last thing which misses us to really know each other"? He looked more embarrassed and turned his head on the left, trying to avoid my sight, but I softly pulled back his head with my hand and looked him right in his eyes.  
"I know what scares you, you're afraid to hurt me right? But tell me, except our very first time where you pushed me violently inside you, did I ever hurt you? Did you ever feel any pain with me when we make love"? He shook negatively his head, eyes closed knowing very well I was right. Then, I passed both my arms behind his neck and cuddled him, putting my head in the hollow of his neck.  
"I trust you. So stop to be afraid and believe you will hurt me, that will not be the case and you know it very well Drac". I think he was totally reassured because I felt his arms which were narrowing around me. And I have to say, I let out a tiny moan. Then, I looked him again by putting my hand on his cheek.  
"You see, there had no reasons to be scared sweetie". He nodded with a light smile and kissed my forehead. I laughed.  
"Alright, I'm going to take the soap Drac. I come back". When I was on the edges, I shook my body and quickly run toward my bag, took the soap in, and returned on the edges. Drac joined me few seconds later. Even if I wasn't very dirty, I had an annoying smell on me that I wanted to clean. And more I wanted to be totally clean if Drac wanted to use his marvellous tongue to pleasure his beloved. Rubbing my body with both soap and the soft sand of the edges of the lake, I finally gave the soap to Drac meanwhile I did a last plunge. When I was under water, I just realized that I forgot my towel, but my smart orange lizard already waited me on the edges with it. There really was a link between our minds for he did such a thing.  
"Thanks sweetie". I said by taking the towel and drying myself. Slowly walking toward the fire with him at my side, I noticed he seemed to be still nervous.  
"Are you still worried about what we're going to do Drac"? I asked by taking his hand.  
"Rizaaaard". He said, by looking the ground still walking. I stopped him and before he was able to do anything, he already had my lips on his own.  
"There is no reasons to be worried Drac, everything will be ok. Stop thinking you're going to hurt me! You know very well you can't because you love me too much". He let escaped a tiny laugh, making me realized that I reassured him again a little.

And then, we reached the camp. I took the big and soft blanket which was rolled behind my bag, untied it, and spread it on the grass. This blanket was with us since... uh... almost since the beginning of our travel then he was just that little Charmander.  
And I have to say, we made love more than once on it. I think that's the reason which Drac let himself fell on his back on it. I didn't wait more than ten second to lie down directly against him, and plunge my eyes in his own with our usual tender look, but with a light pervert side in mine.  
"If only you knew how much I want to do that Drac". I said by swimming in his lovely green eyes. Oh crap! Did I forget to mention this to you? Opposite to many Charizard who have blue eyes, Drac has green eyes, like a leaf stone. When he was a Charmander, they were blue, but they turned paler when he evolved into Charmeleon. I didn't take the thing seriously, until he becomes my loving Charizard. That's another thing which makes him unique... and mine. So, after having plunged my eyes in those two grassy fields, our mouth connected again, locked into a deeply passionate kiss. Slowly, I let his tongue invading my mouth, and making a sweet waltz with mine, letting them encircling themselves. I felt my heart beating like a Machamp fists again a rock in my chest. That was the same for Drac. But a pervert thought passed through my mind. That was something I had in mind for months, but I was too afraid to ask it to Drac. But now, seen the situation, I asked. So, I broke that awesome kiss.  
"Drac, I have something else to ask you honey".  
"Rizard zard"? He said by caressing my cheek with tender eyes.  
"Do you mind if I try a pervert thing I want to do for some month"? He laughed and shook is head, giving me is agreement.  
"Ok, then close you eyes and relax my love". He gently let his head fell on the blanket, closing his eyes. I moved my head toward his throat, and licked it. Small vibrations came to it, indicating he enjoyed it. Then, I did a straight line with my tongue until his underbelly, and my goal: his sheath. I didn't loose time and directly jabbed my tongue in. The taste was the same than his cock, as sweet. But in same time, knowing how maniac he is with his body, I could only find this place as clean as his delicious meat (that's here I'm glad to be in love with a cleanness obsessed pokemon, but I wonder if it's not me who have influenced him, knowing that I'm myself maniac with my body).

I felt his breath rhythm increase, but I didn't have to arouse him too fast, otherwise, that would have been a failure. So, I got out my tongue and before he can do or say anything, I put my hard dick directly in his sheath, fucking him like a female. He kept his eyes closed, but seen the large smile he had on his face, he enjoyed this as well as me, and I have to say that was totally different than his ass. That was less textured, softer, but I've just had the time to do a dozen of thrust before feeling his penis pushing me out. When I was out, he looked me by laughing and stuck me on his chest, hugging me by caressing my head. I embraced his neck with my arms.  
"I'm sorry. That was just for fun Drac. I hope you're not angr...". I haven't been able to finish my sentence because he took my head and kissed me. Visibly, he wasn't angry. I sat on his belly and looked him with a very suggestive manner.  
"So, if you're ok my love, can we have more fun now"? He didn't answer, but I felt something moist and hot poking against my kidney. That was easy to guess what that "thing" was.  
"Oh well, if you take it like that". I half turned and lay down into sixty nine. I took his shaft in my hand, kissed the tip, and heard his head falling back loudly in the blanket.  
"You know you can't resist to this, you're mine my lizard". Then I engulfed the whole length of his meat.  
"Zaarrrrrrrd". He growled in a long moan. I slowly twirled my tongue around the tip, making him moaning louder. I stopped to suck him and looked him with a perv smile.  
"So, who his your master"? He gave me back the perv smile and at his turn, in a lighting move, grabbed my dick in his hands, pulled down the skin and gave a long lick with the fork of his tongue from base to tip. I've had a shiver because of the surprise.  
"Ok, so, no master my love". I just heard him laugh before feeling the soft and delicious warm of his mouth wrapping all my meat. I just moaned and continued to pleasure him.

Our tongues were twirling against each other shafts, making us purring with an over arousing manner. He was making a powerful depression with his mouth, added with a head bobbing on me. That was almost a torture so that was good. I decided to go a little farther in the game. Like him, I bobbed my head and did a depression too, but I added something I never did: I was biting softly his dick tip, which made him stop purring, and made him groaned... of pleasure. More of his tasty awesome pre came and flooded my mouth. Just because I loved too much that thing and I wanted more, I speeded up my moves. Drac panted stronger, until he stops completely is job on me.

"Did you reach your limits my heart"? I asked by turning my head toward him to see what was happening. Drac didn't answer but looked my ass with an unusual lusty way which intrigued me.  
"Something wrong"? He shook his head negatively and only passed his tongue over his lips. A sweat drop ran from my forehead, and I really wondered what he was going to do. He suddenly opened wide his mouth, all teeth out and moved his head toward my ass quickly.  
"Drac nn... aaah". If at first he scared me, because I really thought he was going to eat my butt cheeks, I changed my mind when I felt something moist passing between them.  
"Rim job... you fucking pervert". I said with a laugh. His soft tongue was caressing my ass so divinely that I stopped to suck him and laid down my head next to his dick.  
"Drac... you do this... so well". But he surprised me one more time when he stopped his licks... and slowly slid his tongue inside my hole.  
"What the... hmmmm". He stopped immediately, probably believing he hurt me, but I didn't want him to stop this.  
"No worries honey, you just surprised me, continue. I just hope you don't find the taste awful". I said, my head still lay down next to his throbbing meat. When I felt he stopped, I looked him and he was shaking his head negatively, only making me understand he loved this.  
"I'm eased you love it sweetie. Disgust you is the last thing I want". He made a tiny laugh before returning to torture me.

The way he was continuing to play with his tongue was amazing. He entered more of it in my hole and then rolled it all over my inner with a vicious variation of pressure. I was wondering where the hell he had learned this, knowing he never touched my ass before. I was refusing to believe he had been infidel, seen all the love and complicity there had between us. No, honestly, I think it was more true to say that was his instincts which was waking up at this moment. But instincts or not, never I felt such pleasure. I've just had the strength to lightly stroke his shaft, to not seem to be an egoist toward him, but even this was hard because of what he was doing to my ass. The strangest in this, is that was the first time something was penetrating me... and I didn't feel any pain. Damn! Any normal person would yell or cry of pain to undergo such thing, but me not. Perhaps it was because I wanted it badly, or because I was doing it with the dearest being to my heart? I didn't know, but for sure, I enjoyed it.  
The problem is that I wanted more. I wanted to feel his love, I wanted to make only one with him. And that wasn't by continuing his rim job forever it will happen.  
"Drac, listen to me". I said between two breaths. He then stopped his job and looked me with questioning eyes.  
"Rim job is good but not enough my boy. You have to open me more, and only one thing can do that". I didn't even need to tell him what, that he looked his fingers, and did an anxious face.  
"That's it Drac. I know you're worried because of your claws. And you will have to be extremely careful with it. We must avoid any injuries in that place, because it could be dramatic. So, if you're ready, lick them and do it".

He sighed lengthily and put his entire hand in his mouth, sucking it with a pervert way which only aroused me more. He pulled it out, letting long drool trickles on it. He extended his left finger, and entered it slowly in my ass. That was totally different than his tongue, but still pleasant. He started to make circles inside me with his finger, but by being careful with his claws. The back and forth move he was making with one finger made me purring, but when the second finger came, my tongue got out of my mouth without I can control it. I was drooling like a Swinub in front of some food. The way he played with me was like magic. I didn't feel any pain, just pure pleasure, especially when the third finger tried to make his way inside me. It didn't enter fully, but Drac used it to open me completely. And finally, when my ass was completely opened, coated with his saliva, he pulled out his fingers making a "POP" which made us laugh. I changed my position to hug him.  
"That was awesome honey. And more, you have been careful with you claws". I said by diving my eyes in his two emerald lakes. But I wanted to begin the game. I crossed my arms behind his neck, still swimming in the two emeralds, and side rolled to put him above me.  
"But now, enough teasing, let's play"! I asked by caressing his cheeks. He sighed, despaired because I forced him a little, but he finally took my waist, and lifted me up a little. I looked quickly between his legs and see his flesh spear hard, drooling of pre, and ready for me. He moved a little forward and I finally felt the tip touching its goal. I took a deep breath.  
"Do it honey, but be gentle with me". He nodded, finally smiling this time, and I clenched my teeth, preparing myself for something painful.

* * *

I saw many of you behind your screen : "FFFFFFUUUUUUUU! How he dares stop at the best moment"?

Well I simply cut it because it would have been a 15k word chapter and I thought it would have been painful to read a so long thing ^^. Enjoy the next chapter .


	3. Chapter 3

Painful. I would have liked it only painful. His fingers were silk compared to his dick. I have read some things on the net, which said the first inches are the most painful, and that was true. The tears which were falling, the moans of pain I was making, only made Drac stop and begin to move back. But I didn't want. I hadn't to let him go out of me. I encircled his waist with my legs to lock him for good.  
"No Drac, there's no way you get out". I begged between two tears.  
"I can handle it. It's the first time, so it's normal I feel such pain. Just continue as slow as you were going and it will be ok". He did an anxious face, but continued as I asked. The tip passed, but I needed a pause.  
"Drac stop a moment, I need to adjust". I tried to clear my mind, to relax every muscles of my body, but that's only when I felt his lips touching mines, that I've been able to really relax. This allowed him to go farther and he released my lips when I finally felt his balls touching my ass. That was it. He had finally succeeded to enter his seven and half inch cock inside me. He smiled to me meanwhile he wiped my tears with his claws.  
"I know we were able to do it. I told it to you sweetie. Just give few minutes to my ass to accept that length". He laid down on me carefully and hugged me, making me almost sleeping in his arms. But I wasn't here to sleep, not yet. And when I felt the pain slowly vanish, and the huge warm of his throbbing fire type meat in my ass, I knew we could begin to have real fun. A last word got out from my mouth.  
"Start".

And then, I felt Drac moving out of me, before slowly pushing forward, with tenderness in his eyes. Of course, some remains of pain were still here, but they were covered by the pleasure and heat Drac was giving to me. I took his cheeks between my hands and kissed him, meanwhile I felt him making a new back and forth, and a second, a third. Drac had finally found his pace. I broke the kiss and looked him as tenderly as he looked me.  
"You see Drac... haa... mhhh I told you, you were able to make love to me". I said between two moans. He just made a tiny laugh and continued to make those slow and loving moves. Never would I have thought it could be so pleasant to be fucked. But I wasn't at the end of my surprises. Indeed, Drac, as minutes were passing, was becoming more confident, until he stops.  
"Why do you stop Drac? Something wrong"? I asked a little anxious. He shook his head, and then, he grabbed my ankles and before I was able to understand anything, they were on his shoulder, his hand gripping firmly my waist as he lifted my ass to have a better angle. Confident I said. And he restarted to move, but this time, he began to literally pound my ass.  
"Oooohh shi ii tt Dra aaa cc". I said with a totally shaky voice. I enjoyed this to a point I never imagined. That was pure jolt of pleasure, and the way he lowered his head and licked my throat only increased my arousal. I gripped his horns.  
"Make me yours baby. Make me feel all the love you have for me Drac". My words incited him to go faster and faster. Pre was leaking from my shaft because of pleasure. The heat in my ass was intense, something I never felt, something I absolutely loved at this moment. I just took a new his mouth, and raped it with my tongue. They played again their romantic waltz in our mouths. Of course, that moment was pure pleasure...until I begin to feel a pain in my back. I suppose missionary wasn't really the good position to such treatment and I stopped him before my back blows.  
"Sweetie... stop please". Drac was surprised by my demand, but stopped. I was panting, but succeeded to catch my breath.  
"Drac, the speed is too great to such position, can we change"? He just nodded with a smile.  
"Good". I just turned, went on my knees and hands.  
"Take me like a little Arcanine slut, my lizard". I asked by looking him with pleading eyes, wondering in same time how I've been able to ask such thing. An almost evil grin and fire eyes appeared on his face. I was going to regrets my request... or not.

He just put his left hand on my butt, took his dick with his right one, and placed it at my hole's entrance. Then, he took my haunches, and impaled me in one shot with his fire spear.  
"AAAH". I yelled by surprise. Half mad, I turned my head and looked him.  
"Drac! Gently please, I'm not used with this yet". The only answer I've had was his lips touching mines.  
"Alright. Just go on sweetie". I said with a despaired sigh. I think he really wanted to be forgiven, because he did again those slows and lovely moves. The pleasure came back quickly and continues to increases even with the slowness of his moves.  
But I didn't want let him do the whole job. Each thrust he gave me, I moved my ass on left or right, up or down, sometimes doing some circular move. All of this was visibly a kind of torture for him, as well for me because he was touching THE fucking good spot inside me. A new, that was something I didn't know, I never felt... and I fucking loved at this moment.

But suddenly, he stopped, pulled my ass completely on him and didn't move anymore. I know he is tough, but there, I really believed he was going to cum.  
"You reached your limits? You already want to fill me sweetie"? He just laughed and shook his head.  
"So, why did you stop"? I've had the answer just after. He leaned until his belly touch my back. An extremely strong and radiant heat ran through all my back, a very pleasant one. I just felt a lick on my right ear and his right hand caressing my whole chest and moving down, until he grabbed my dick and begin to stroke me softly meanwhile he returned to pound my ass. I was on the verge of fainting so the pleasure was huge. He was rubbing his head on my scruff, making this time our bodies only one.  
"Oh shit Drac, this is mhhhh". I've just been able to close my eyes and let him make me feel like if I was floating in the sky. A love that nothing was able to stop... except him again.

This time, I didn't understand what happened. I just felt his arms passing under mines, and I, being pulled behind. I understood when I realized I was back laid on his chest, that he has grabbed my knees with his now free hands, and opened wide my legs to give a better access to his cock. I leaned back my head and looked him. He made a tiny move forward, to make me understand.  
"Ok, I got it you lazy ass. I do it". I lowered my hand until his throbbing flesh and put the tip at my entrance.  
"Do you push it or you're so lazy that I have to do it myself". He laughed and gently pushed my shoulder to fit my ass on his shaft. I let escaped a moan because the sensation was totally different than before. He didn't touch my prostate, or at least, far less, but this position gave me some kind of electric jolt in my ass. Something very different, perhaps because it touched some nerves or stuff like that. But the moves were a bit weird for me, kinda chaotic. Was it me or him? I had to be sure.  
"Drac what's happening with the moves? Does your instinct are vanished? Or is it me who make them bad"? He stopped and seemed thoughtful for few seconds, scratching his chin with his left hand before a huge sweet drop appeared in his forehead.  
"We never did this, so you don't need to feel guilty". I extend my arms behind me and passed them behind his neck.  
"Alright, this time, it's me who's going to help you". He stuck his left cheek on my right's one to listen me. I have to say, I looked a bit some positions on the net and by luck, I saw this one, well at least I remember a little what the picture showed.  
"Put your hands under my but, lift it a little and do the same for you with your legs to make the back and forth move sweetie".

Ten seconds. Ten little seconds. That's all he needed to prove me again his smartness and love by doing perfectly the moves I told him. Those jolts of electricity which were running trough my ass made my whole body shook. As I said, he didn't really touch my prostate, but the pleasure was here, a different kind of pleasure. And the way his balls were hitting my ass with a certain good rhythm, was without any doubt the best I heard in my life. He was putting so much energy to do this move that I wondered if he wasn't going to literally rip my ass in two parts. My vision was blurred by pleasure. A thing I never felt when I was fucking him. He was visibly better than I expected. My Drac, my beloved lizard who was still virgin less than an hour ago was showing me all he was able to do when he listened his instincts. But a light pain began to come, and I knew if he continued, the day after would have been painful for my back. That's why I decided to take the reins.

I blocked his hands and legs with mines. He stopped by surprise as I expected, and in two shots, I was straightened, turned, and sat on him, face to face. I put my hands on his chest, and with perversity in my eyes, I moved my head until his own, and gave him a long lick on his snout. He seemed scared by the pervert manner I just used because he moved his head behind. But I stopped him by passing my right arm behind his head and kissed him lovely.  
"Now I take the lead honey. Enjoy the show, from now, you're just a spectator". I said by tracing my index along his mouth with a tiny giggle.

I moved a little my ass to be sure I was in place, and with pervert eyes, I upraised a bit my ass, and let it fell in one shot. Drac opened wide his eyes, certainly due to the sudden sensation I was just giving him. Seen he had loved this, I showed him no mercy. I leaned seriously my hand on his chest, and used my legs as springs, perhaps even as pistons, to move my ass up and down. He looked me like a puppy Growlithe, tongue out. And the fact to lead was continuing to increase my pleasure as well as his. He gave me the tenderest look ever by passing his hand over my cheek...before and evil grin appears on his face, that he takes again my waist, and helped me to move. I have to say it's a bit exhausting with time to do that, and this was arriving at the right moment. I slowed down my moves, knowing he was giving most of the energy. And what energy! Fortunately we did this position in last, because he was only touching THE good spot inside me, of course not at each thrust, but enough to tell it was stronger than the three positions before. We hadn't just sweets drops, we were leaking so we were in heat.

Spasms of pleasure took me again, and this time, I knew I wasn't going to endure it a second time. I took my dick and began to stroke it. I think Drac understood it, because he added a forward/backward move to the up and down one. He was close to his limits too, that was written on his face. It wasn't necessary to torture us like that, and this had to take end.  
"Drac, I can't hold it anymore. Make me cum sweetheart, I want to be filled". Those words were visibly a detonator for him, because he pounded me as stronger as he was able to. My hands returned on his chest, and the result of such moves finally came.  
"Drac... I... I... gaaaaAAAAAHHHHHH".

And I exploded, shooting at least six spurts which covered his chest, my hands, and a bit of his snout. I felt my ass violently clenching on his dick. A last time he pounded me, and then, Drac threw his head backward letting out a huge Fire Blast which hit a poor tree behind us, and turned it into ashes. I felt a sticky liquid burning my inners, something so hot and pleasant in same. Something which came in almost eight spurts, with a violent thrust between each one. There were no doubts, Drac's balls had a far better capacity than mines, and that was truer seen how he filled my ass. Lastly, I fell totally exhausted on his chest, covered by my cum. We were panting as strong as ever. But I've had the courage to rise up my head, falling again into those two leaf stones lakes, and he kissed me a new. I smiled, because he did it.  
"Didn't I tell you, you were able to make me touch the stars sweetie"? He stuck my head on his chest. I just encircled my arms behind him and hugged him lovely.  
"I think now, we both have lost our virginity, haven't we"? He laughed and tried to get out of me, but I didn't want. I didn't want to see this hard flesh out of me. So, I locked my legs so that he can't move anymore.  
"There's no way you get out of me Drac. You let it deflate in my ass honey". He nodded with a sweet drop. And after some minutes, it finally got out of my ass. I felt so empty when it happened.  
"So, mister "I'm too afraid to make love to my trainer because I will hurt him", how was it"? I asked with a sarcastic tone, sat down on his crotch.  
"Zaarr rizzzaaardd". He said with a wide smile. I tapped softly on his head, like if I was petting him, laughing at him a little.  
"You see, I told you there had no reasons to be afraid Drac. And I told you too you were going to love this". He looked down, knowing I was right.  
"Alright common sweetie, we have a bath to take, as well to clean all this mess, than cooling down my ass, with all it has been burst tonight". He was laughing his ass off.  
"Don't laugh, I'll have my revenge next time with this". Then, he stopped to laugh. We walked toward the lake again, but I had something to take in my bag before.  
"Go under the waterfall, I'm coming, I have something to take Drac".

He nodded, jumped in the water and swam until the waterfall. I took the two necklaces in my bag, and tied them around my neck, being careful to put the pendants behind my neck to hide them. He was going to see that my ass wasn't the only thing I reserved for him tonight. Before going in the water, I discreetly went behind a tree and farted all his cum on the grass. I was right when I said he had a better capacity than me in his balls. This done, I jumped in the water and swam until my love. The light of the moon was still present and that was like if it only wanted to light us. Hand in hand, we went under the water fall, to clean the result of a long moment of sex, rubbing each other to clean everything. We then went in the middle of the lake, in the full light of the moon for the thing I had to tell him. I just took him in my arms and hugged him, stronger than forty minutes ago. He put his hand on my shoulders and kissed me, raping again my mouth with his tongue. I followed him and cough his with mine, letting them playing another waltz. But the thing I had to tell him was too important to continue the kiss, so I broke it, and looked Drac right in his eyes.

"Listen sweetie, I have something serious to tell you... I... lied to you Drac". He took a surprised face.  
"When we were in Violet City yesterday, when I asked you to wait me on that bench, that wasn't because I went to toilet". He began to be a bit annoyed.  
"It's because I wanted to buy something in a special shop, and that's what I did". I touched the pendants in my back to find the good one, untied it and then I tied it around his neck. Drac took the pendant and looked it, seeming confused.  
"Turn it". When he turned it he looked more confused. I giggled.  
"You wonder why there is the first letter of my name engraved behind it, right"? He nodded. I giggled more, but became serious and told him the thing.  
"Alright, I will not tease you more". I take a serious tone and looked him right in his eyes.  
"Drac, I know when Pokemon become mates, that's not forever, generally, just to have an egg, right"? He nodded.  
"But humans don't work like that. When they found a mate whom they know this is THE person they waited for their life, they generally become wife and husband. We call that marriage, and after, they also generally have childs. You still follow me"?  
"Rizzaaard". He said by nodding.  
"Good. So, they can get married like that, but there's a thing they can do before, if two being are in love for a long time and don't want wedding yet, they do a thing called an engagement". I took my pendant and showed him.  
"You see, I have the other part, and behind it, there is a D engraved. The first letter of the name I gave you and you have proudly accepted. Now stuck the two pendants sweetie". He did it and I saw his eyes becoming wet when he noticed it.  
"They form a heart, our heart. Humans use rings for engagement, but I didn't have enough money to buy rings". I said by lowering my head. That what as well to hide my embarrassment than my forming tears. But I rose up my head.  
"But I think it will not be a matter Drac, right? So, do you want to engage yourself with your idiotic trainer"?

I've never seen so many tears in his eyes. And he has finally let his tears exploding by hugging me, putting his head on my shoulder, almost crushing me with his hug. I did the same on my side.  
"I think I can take that as a yes". I said between two sobs. I just petted his head and stayed on him like that, both lit by the moon light.  
"Thanks Arceus, thanks for having allowed our meet years ago". I thought by looking the starry night sky. I took his head between my hands and looked him.  
"There no reasons to cry anymore Drac, you know I will be there for you and certainly forever now". I said by removing his tears with my inches, before kissing him again.  
"Listen, I'm pretty tired because of all what we've done tonight. We should go to sleep, we have some road to do tomorrow". He nodded and we swam with me until the edges of the lake.

On them, he took me in his arms and carried me until the fire. I took my towel which was near the fire to dry, and dried my body. When I looked him, he was still crying. I threw the towel gently on his head.  
"There, dry you tears. You know very well I hate to see you cry, even if it's tears of joy. You want to make me cry again"? He shook his head, by drying it with the towel.  
"Good". I took a new boxer in my bag, took and untied the second blanket we had, and put my sleeping bag on. I haven't even had to call him. He laid down next to me and encircled me in his arms. I did the same.  
"Tomorrow, we won't have to be in late because of all the things we will have to do". He nodded, before yawing, close to lose his jaw. He made me yawn too, before closing my eyes, stuck on him.  
"Oh, and make me remember when we will be in Unova to buy a two place sleep bag ok"? He made a tiny laugh and tapped on my shoulder to say he was ok.

And in less than few seconds, both exhausted by what we passed through tonight, we fell in a deep and heavy sleep.

I don't know how much time we slept, but a long time. I was deeply sleeping, but something sweet, a sweet and soft smell came to my nose. A smell I was able to identify among thousand.  
"PECHA BERRY". I yelled by opening my eyes in one shot. Drac was above me, a big Pecha berry in his mouth. I didn't think more and ate my favourite berry until my lips met his for a morning kiss.  
"Morning sweetie". He kissed my forehead. He was so caring with me.  
"I see you still remember what my fave berry is honey". He giggled and laid down next to me. I rolled to be face to him.  
"I want to thank you again for yesterday night my heart". I said by tracing my finger along his chest. He shook his head, stuck me on him and rubbed his cheek on mine.  
"I think it's a mutual thanks so"? He nodded, still rubbing me. But something I noticed made me worry. I looked at my Pokewatch and my doubts were confirmed.  
"Crap! Drac it's close to 1:00Pm. We're in late and we didn't even eat something... uh... what the...". Drac turned my head and showed me the fire. There were four brochettes of various berries above the fire. I looked him with a pleased smile.  
"Oh you! That's why I love you my lizard".

He helped me to stand up and we went in front the fire. There were almost a dozen of berries on each brochette. I don't even know the place abounded of so many berries, but Drac has been smarter than I, and found many of them. In same time, with a better sense of smell, he could. And besides this, he knew how to cook them perfectly. That was so melting in my mouth, so tasteful. My two brochettes, like his owns didn't last more than five minutes. I laid down on the grass, to digest a few.  
"Good work sweetie. That was as tasty as well done". I said by tapping on his shoulder. He put his head on my chest and almost begged me to pet his head. I made a tiny laugh and petted his head.  
"You perhaps evolved, you're perhaps my beloved and the one I chose, but I see you still kept your little habits you had when you were my little Charmander".

He then looked me with a manner I didn't see for a long time. The same way he looked me that day where I saved him from his past trainer. The same pleading eyes he used to convince me to take him with me. Everything we passed through suddenly came to my mind. Every journey, every battles, everything. This time, before he has been able to realize what was happening, I side rolled our bodies, placed me above him and my arms behind his head, and molested his mouth with my tongue. His answer came quickly, he did the same.  
"I realize that, without you, I would never have been what I am today. I owe you everything". I said in tears in the hollow of his neck. I felt the warm of his tears falling on my ears meanwhile he was petting my head. A little sign appeared, proving us we have been made for each other: or pendants stuck together on his chest, forming the heart, forming our heart. We both smiled at this. Just another one of the numerous little signs. I sat down on his crotch and looked him.  
"Another evidence I guess sweetie". He nodded, almost giggling. He suddenly stood up, by gripping my arms and made me stand up too. I understood why he did this.  
"You're right Drac, we can't remember for ever the good past we had. We'll do this later. We're in late and still have a long road to do, firstly until prof Oak's lab". I looked around me to see from where we could begin to order our camp.  
"Hmmm ok. You, you take our usual blanket and go under the waterfall to wash it, with your ability to over warm your body, it will not take too long to dry it if you roll it around you after". He nodded and flew directly in the lake.

On my side, I shook and rolled the one we used to sleep, pulled everything in my bag, put out the fire, and cleaned everything. Drac came back. I took a side of the blanket. I didn't have to say him what to do, when I began to wring it. He next rolled it around him.  
"You know what to do sweetie"? He nodded. Then, the flame of his tail become oversized, and steam was vanishing from the blanket.  
"Dried in two minutes. Even a flatiron couldn't beat you". He laughed and gave me the blanket I folded and tied behind my backpack. I put this last on my shoulder, and looked a last time if we didn't forget anything.  
"Right, I guess we can take to road again sweetie. Let's go".

By the past, anybody from Johto who wanted to go in Kanto and vice versa, had to own a pokemon who knew Waterfall to pass through the cave. But around two years ago, the prefecture of Kanto and Johto, after having received much reclamation from inhabitant of both regions, decided to do some serious works in this place. The stone hill has been completely destroyed, and now, a huge hand-made wood footbridge takes place from the edges of the East waterfall until the route 27 in Kanto. There's the same bridge on the other side, from New Bark Town until the west entrance. Thanks to this, everybody who passes between the two region wins around twenty minutes, but the cave is still accessible.

We walked quietly on the bridge until the route 26, some water pkmn jumping out of the water. When we were at the beginning of the route 26, my usual laziness took me again, when I saw the hill we had to climb. I passed more than once over here, but that's always the same thing. I let escaped a long moan with my arms pending along my body.  
"Charr zaard"? Asked my big lizard.  
"Oh there's nothing Drac, my usual laziness which takes me again. You know I'm lazy when I have hills to climb". He slapped gently my shoulder by laughing to cheer me up. And it worked.  
"But you're right. We're in late, and that's not the moment to be lazy". He took my hand and forced me to run. I just said nothing and ran with him.

But what would be a day... without any problems? And that problem, or should I say, BIG problem, we met him just before the end of the road, precisely where the road becomes less large. A damn Snorlax chose the place to sleep.  
"Great, just great. How we're going to pass this obese dude"? I said with a despaired tone. Sleeping, yes, but deaf not. I was back turned to the Snorlax, and that's only when I saw a huge shade and Drac's face with a fear expression and several sweets drops I understood. I slowly turned, totally shaking, and saw the susceptible big pokemon charging a Hyper Beam.  
"Zaaaard". Yelled Drac. He hasn't had to yell a second time. I ran as fast as I've been able to, tearing down the whole route, followed by Drac, and the other fat guy sending us several Hyper Beam.

And like if it wasn't enough, that big green ball of pure fat stumbled and began to roll... right toward us. Listening only my courage, I jumped above the little cliff in front of me, and half turned in mid-air.  
"Catch me". I yelled to Drac. And just before the ground, Drac caught me in his arm and flew high in the sky, letting the Snorlax rolling until the lake at the very end of the route, making a huge splash when he hit the water. I encircled stronger Drac's neck with my arms and kissed his snout.  
"Well done honey. He was close to crush us". I said between two moans of panting. I looked all around us to see where we were, and saw my goal at our left.  
"Drac, look over there". I said by pointing his left.  
"See that big wind turbine on this house? Go there, it's Prof's Oak lab and so Pallet Town". Drac nodded and let his body glided with the wind during several minutes until we landed behind the lab, close to the huge park and both fell, exhausted.  
"Oh, that's someone I didn't see for a long time, how it's going"? A voice asks.  
"If you exclude the fact we just avoided to be crushed by a Snorlax, we're pretty good Tracey, and you"? I returned the question, still on the ground exhausted, but head rose up to look him.  
"Oh good. Still doodling as you can see". He had his sketch book on his knees, and was drawing, as usual.  
"Prof Oak is not here"? Tracey shook his head.  
"Not at the moment, he went at the post office for a big packet to receive and will come back later in the afternoon". I nodded.  
"And you, I heard you wanted to go to Unova, right". I nodded again.  
"Yep. I have to be at Vermillion City before 5pm, or I'll miss the boat". He looked at his watch.  
"2:36, you have less than three hours". I shrugged.  
"I know, but I couldn't leave without seeing a last time before months my old friends and say goodbye to Samuel and you, right"?  
"Yeah, that's sure". He said with an embarrassed smile.  
"I let you doodling, I'm gonna see some old faces". I said with a smile.  
"Alright, later". He said with a head sign.

Drac and I jumped in the park and went in its middle. I did a particular whistle, only my pokemon know to call them. I let to Prof Oak my Hoenn and Kanto team. Ten pokemons, knowing each time Drac was the sixth.  
"I hope they will come Drac, it would be idiot to leave without seeing them". I suddenly felt my body taking off, encircled by a blue aura. Only one person was able to do this, and he brought me to him at meters farther.  
"You haven't changed as I see you egg face". I said by flying toward him.  
"Kazaaam". He said by laughing and reaching to me his hand.  
"High five budd". I said by making clap our hand.

Among all my pokemons, Alakzam is the most stubborn. I caught him when he was just that cry baby Abra, always afraid of everything. When he evolved into Kadabra, he changed radically, became ultra stubborn, refused to obey my orders. Until I met a Psy type specialist with whom I did a trade. I took his Hypno and he took the new evolved Alakazam. But the dude called me only one day after so Alakazam had pissed him off. When I got him again, he was still that stubborn, so I simply freed him, threw the pokeball at his feet and continued my route with Drac. He joined us again some kilometres later and kneeled in front of me with his pokeball in his hand, begging me to take him again. He changed totally his behaviour this day, and even if he was still a bit stubborn, he changed, and was after Drac my best pokemon when I was in Kanto.

When he put me again on the ground, I felt a violent slap on my butt and quickly half turned.  
"You're going to regrets... HAAAAA"! I saw a terrible evil grin with a zip mouth and I fell on my butt on the grass, making furious sign with my arms.  
"Banette, Ivysaur , damn you pranksters". Ivysaur used his Vine Whipe to go in my arms and rubbed his face on my cheek. He is the most prankster of all my pokemons, and that the reason which made me decided to catch him in the Viridian Forest when he was a Bulbasaur. He was the second pokemon I caught in Kanto. Bannette, her, was one of my Hoenn pokemons. I was hanging out a night in Lilycove City, when I found her when she was a Shuppet. She looked very depressed and seemed scared of humans, but when she felt (at least I suppose) my gold heart, she came with me. A medium told me when she became my Banette, why she was scared of human: because she was a Ghost type, many people she met in Lilycove City hunted her like a freak then she just looked for place to live. Fucking heartless human. Like Alakazam, her behaviour changed when she evolved and became an example of joy to live.

Two strong blue arms helped me to stand up.  
"Queeen"? The one I consider as my big sister asked.  
"I'm fine Nidoqueen, thanks". Nidoqueen... the kindness incarnation. My first Kanto pokemon. I caught her when she was a Nidoran. Always caring with me. She was a bit clumsy, but everything she did always came from heart. I was sad to let her here, because she always cheered up me and Drac in hard moments. From behind something caught my ankle and lifted me, head upside down.  
"Dauunnt craw craw". Another one of my Hoen team, Crawdaunt. A strong head this one. I fished him in Dewford Town and he rapidly evolved. He had some problems with another of my Hoenn guys.  
"Drop me off Crawdaunt". He shook his head and laughed, before receiving a Metor Mash and flew high in the sky.  
"Aggrooooon". That's precisely with this one he always had problems. Aggron. After Drac, he was the most protective with me. It's kinda normal, knowing I saved his life when he was an Aron. That was in the Mt. Chimney. I never knew what happened, but when I found him, he was bleeding from everywhere. I really thought I was going to have a grave to dig. Nurse Joy of Lavaridge Town did the impossible to save him and succeeded. He forced me to catch him and became that invincible ultra protective steel mass he's now. Above the lake of the park, a huge Ice beam stopped Crawdaunt's fall and the big ice block fell in the water. Only her, was able to do this, and she jumped out of the water to salute me.  
"Dew dew dewgong". And she returned in the water. Dewgong, she seemed lazy at first, but, I've been quickly aware of her extreme fighting spirit, especially the fact she only gave up a battle...when she was KO. More than once she helped me.

Suddenly, every of my pokemon around me moved back.  
"What happening guys"? I had the answer when I rose up my head because of the shadow of the ground and see him stooping toward me.  
"Oh no, no no no ". I said by running, but he used his head to put me on his back and took off high in the air. I encircled his neck, and made a despaired sigh.  
"Did having me on your back missed you that much Salamence"? I asked to my blue dragon.  
"Mence sala la". He answered by nodding. I caught him at the Meteor Falls when he was a Shelgon meanwhile he slept on a roc. During my Hoen journey, Salamence was "our vehicle " for Drac and me. How? Well, as soon Shelgon evolved in Salamence before Fortree City, I noticed something wrong. And that's only when Nurse Joy of Fortree City saw him she confirmed my doubt: he was oversized. Where every Salamence have an average size of five foot, mine reaches seven. That's why he was able to take Drac and I on his back. I never lose a battle with him. Prof Oak did some test on him, but even him didn't succeed to explain his oversize. He landed next the group. Meanwhile our aerial trip, someone I would have preferred not see came. But I have to greet her, because make her mad was THE last thing to do. She was already looking me with her nasty grin.

"Don't tell me you're still angry at me because I let you here Kangaskhan"? She looked away with a small nerve on her forehead. I went next to her, scratched the back of her ear and kissed her snout by hugging her, that's the only thing which can calm her  
"You know I still like you my dear, you don't need to be that mad with me". She sighed but let me hug her. Kangaskhan is the pokemon I am the most distrustful with. Her story is sad, and would have been fateful if I didn't catch her. In kanto, the park warden told me to not enter inside the park because a furious Kangaskhan was in. He told me she found her little dead, and she attacked everything she could. Him and his assistants took the very hard decision to offer a prize if she was caught dead or alive. His words shocked my so much that I didn't think and ran in the park. She found me half an hour later, but I didn't want Drac to hurt her. She was sad and angry after the whole word, she was suffering, and make her suffer by attacking her would have been too much. She tried to attack me, but I dodged her attacks, and succeed to take her in my arms. I just told her the right words, and she let all her sorrow and pain blowing in my arms during a whole hour. That's here I proposed her to channel her wrath in battle instead the park. She accepted to follow me, and in fights, she listened much often her fierceness than my orders. I'm proud to say I gave again the taste of life to her, even if she's sometimes still angry for nothing.

But something caught my attention, only nine of my pokemons were here. I know very well who was missing.  
"Guys, do you know where is...". The ground suddenly shook, a huge dust cloud forming far in front of us. That was her, and she was running toward us with her usual craziness. I did the same and ran toward her, until to left some meter between us.  
"In my my arms girl". I said by jumping toward her. She took my arms and made me turned like a chopper, before stopping me in one shot and giving me the biggest hug ever.  
"Cho ma machoke". She said, almost crushing me.  
"Softly my dear, you want to break me in two parts"? I said with a laugh. She released her embrace and shook her head.  
"Where were you Machoke? In intensive training again I suppose"? She nodded with her big and cute usual smile.

Machoke... she was in Hoenn, what Nidoqueen was in Kanto, and without any doubts, much more. If Drac wouldn't have been my love, just my best pokemon, I think I would have chose Machoke without any doubts, because I know she has feeling for me. It's painful to say it, but I've had to refuse her feelings in Hoenn. I remember very well. It was a night when we were doing camping. Drac was already sleeping because he was exhausted, but her not. And that's here she began to move closer of me, and stroke my chest with a suggestive manner. I simply stopped her, telling I didn't have love feelings for her, but only friendship, and that a trainer couldn't do that with his pokemon. She was sad during several, but finally accepted it.

"Yes, and she even goes in the mountains behind the lab now". A certain old voice said behind me.  
"Professor Oak. Nice to see you again". I said by releasing Machoke and walking toward the old man. He tapped my shoulder as soon as I was near him.  
"So, I heard that you have planed to go to Unova"? I nodded. Meanwhile, Machoke went in Drac arms, and began a kind of speech with him, perhaps about anything and nothing.  
"Yes. I have to reach Vermillion City before 5:00pm or I'll miss the boat". I said by looking anxiously my watch which was showing 3:16.  
"You have time for a coffee at least"? I nodded again.  
"Yeah, I'm not in late yet, I have time for this". He began to walk toward the lab and did a sign with his hand to guest me to follow him.  
"Come so". I followed him. Drac and Machoke were still in great discussion. I didn't know what about it was, but it seemed serious. I didn't care and followed Oak.

His lab was still clean, well organized, the totally opposite of Prof Elm's one. Tracey was already came back from the kitchen where he went to take a coffee pot. We took place around the table outside the lab.  
"I suppose you will go over there only with Drac, right"? Oak asked.  
"Yes, only with him because I suppose there his enough pokemon to catch in Unova. I want to make a new team".  
"And you already have an idea of which types you could use"? Asked Tracey by putting his coffee cup on the table.  
"I don't know Tracey. I will try to make a team as balanced as possible, like I ever did". I answered.  
"And it's the best thing to do to be able to win any kind of battle". Said Oak, inches rose. Suddenly, Tracey made a surprised face.  
"Oh Oh, I think we have some company". I looked behind me. That was her.  
"Machoke. You want something my dear"? I asked to my muscle mass. She seemed strange, like if she was embarrassed by something, more she nodded, head lowered.  
"I'm listening you so". She just reached me out her hand. I got up and took it.  
"You, you want to show me something, right"? She nodded, still looking embarrassed.  
"Alright, I follow you". I looked Tracey and Samuel.  
"I'm sorry. I come back as soon as possible". Oak laughed.  
"We can understand that, no worries". Then I followed Machoke until we had been out of sight of everyone. Then, she kneeled on the ground, and tapped her left shoulder with her right hand. I know what that was meaning.  
"Where do you want to bring me Machoke"? She shook her head and tapped again on her shoulder. I didn't want to annoy her, and went on her back. She gripped me firmly and ran toward the direction she took to meet me half an hour ago.

* * *

What the hell Machoke want to tell me? You'll discover it by reading the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

And so, this is 4th chapter. I 'll do my speech this time at the end :B.

* * *

We passed the limits of the lab domain, and stopped in the forest behind Pallet Town, in the middle of nowhere, only surrounded by trees and a great silence. She put me carefully on the ground.  
"Alright, now tell me why did you bring me in the middle of nowhere Machoke"? I asked a bit annoyed, arms crossed. She scratched the back of her head and seemed embarrassed.  
"Listen, I have a boat to take, and I wouldn't want to be in late Machoke. So, what do you want"? She slowly rose up her hand, and pointed me with her finger, by looking more embarrassed.  
"ME? You want me"!? I couldn't realise she still have feelings for me. I took her hand and looked her with a sorry face.  
"Machoke, listen. I don't want to sadden you, but there's already one being in my life. In Hoenn, I told you a trainer and his pokemons couldn't be more than friends, I was wrong. Drac revealed me all the feelings he had for me during years when we were in Sinnoh. He's my mate now. I know you have feelings for me, but I refuse to betray Drac. I love him too much to do that. I'm sorry, I refuse again Machoke". She back turned, and I clearly saw her cry. I embraced her from behind.  
"Listen, you're the one I love the most after Drac, and if he never became what he is today, there's many chances I would have chosen you, because I know the feeling you have for me and...".

I didn't have the time to finish my sentence that she half turned in one shot, gripped my shoulders and used Low Sweep on me. I didn't even understand what was happening, just she was above me and I was blocked under her, her face inches from mine.  
I tried to struggle, but my force was ridiculous compared to her, I couldn't do anything, I was trapped, and she began to move her face closer and closer.  
"No Machoke don't...". She cut me with a kiss. A kiss with the same level of love than Drac's ones. I couldn't even imagine she was able to show me such tenderness. She broke that kiss and sat on my crotch.  
"Mama choke machoke". She said with tears running, arm crossed and an angry face. I had two solutions: struggle with a pokemon who would never have let me go until she succeed to have my body and make me miss my boat, or give up to her advances. The choice was quickly done.  
"Machoke...". I said by passing my hand over her cheek.

And this time, that's her who didn't understand everything. I switched our positions in less than two seconds and I was above her. Seen her surprised face, she absolutely didn't expect that. I took the back of her head between my hands, raped her mouth, and had a little surprise. Machoke looked kinda reptilian like Drac, but her tongue was soft, seemed so human, reminding me the only (and bad) girlfriend I've ever had. But for Machoke, opposite to that bitch in the past who cheated with me, I had feelings for her, well less than Drac, but I couldn't stay feeling-less seen the gold heart she is. She looked very confused when I broke the kiss.

"You win Machoke, I'm going to give you what you want, but there is only one condition". I said with a serious face.  
"Chooke"? She asked anxiously.  
"I don't want Drac to believe I betrayed him, so I'll tell him you raped me". She sighed, but nodded.  
"Good, so what y'a want to do"? I asked with a suggestive look. She didn't respond, but let her hand glide from my cheek until the bulge which was forming in my pant.  
"Are you really that pressed"? I asked with despaired tone. She seemed confused again by my answer.  
"Because you know, before the best part, we can have a lot of fun". She looked me with a questioning face. I made a tiny laugh.  
"We human call these preliminaries. It's a series of various acts of pleasure and caress to increase arousal". I got up and reached my hand to her. She caught it and got up.  
"You have total trust in me, right"? I asked by putting both hand on her shoulders. She nodded without hesitation.  
"Good". I stuck her on me, passing my left hand behind her head, and let my right one gliding all along her body until between her legs.  
"Close your eyes, and enjoy the show sweetie". Closing her eyes, she put her head in hollow of my neck, and embraced me with her strong arms.

Through her pants, I traced a long and slow move along the whole length of her slit. She let escaped a moan. I stopped right above her clit, and began to make a light pressure point. She gripped me stronger.  
"Sensitive girl hum? Let see until where I can push you". I said with an almost sadistic smile. I put more pressure with back and forth caress on her pussy. Her breath became faster.  
"You see love it". She barely nodded. I continued my ministration to her poor slit. She was doing some mumble, probably because of the pleasure I was giving her. I intensified the pressure, and the place became wetter than it already was.  
"And juicy above all? Secretive girl. I will make you tell me all the secrets of your body Machoke". I said by kissing her cheek. This time it's with two fingers I latterly pounded her clit. She was breathing madly, and was close, even closer than I thought.  
"Choooke... kee". She said with her body shaking. I didn't show any mercy, and made shake my hand added with an extreme pressure, and it finally worked.

In a huge shaking, she kneeled at my feet, gripping me even stronger.  
"MACHOOOOOOOOKE". It's the last word she said before I felt her cunt contracted and a huge flow of liquid literally leaking from her pants.  
"An orgasm!? Sweet Arceus, I succeeded to give you an orgasm"? She then gently pushed me on the grass, laying down on me, still her head in the hollow of my neck, panting to death.  
"So, have you enjoyed the show milady"? Her answer? She just raised her head and weakly kissed me. I embraced her and returned her the kiss she was giving me, petting her head.  
"Visibly yes Machoke. And look, I just used my fingers through your pants. Imagine now if instead this, I would use my tongue directly on your pussy". She raised her head in one shot, totally attracted by my words.  
"Yes, it would tenfold your pleasure. But perhaps before, you could... hum... send me back the favour hmm"? I said by scratching her chin with my index. She looked me tenderly, and without a word, began to untie my belt. I just let her does meanwhile I used my feet to remove my shoes.

I must be the only trainer in the whole word to have such smart pokemon. Even with her big fingers she succeeded to untie it completely. But she seemed hesitant and a bit scared to pull down my pant. The tender look I gave her, the caress I did on her cheek, and the quick nod I added made her more confident. She lifted me with only one hand, placing it under my back, keeping me in mid-air while she removed my pants, letting just my boxer, before putting me carefully on the grass.  
"Let me remove my shirt, it will be easier". As soon as I removed my shirt, she laughed.  
"What"? She pinched my jelly belly still by laughing.  
"Oh gimme a break with that Machoke. You know very well I hate sports and like my belly like it is". She sighed and finally kneeled between my already spread legs.  
"I guess you know what to do darling". I said with a suggestive look. She nodded with a smile and removed my boxer. She traced my forming erection from tip to base with gentleness none other Fight type pokemon could have, until my balls that she began to massage gently.  
"Be careful ok? Your great strength and this fragile place don't fit together". But I knew how careful she was, and I didn't need to be anxious about my balls.

She used her left hand with a great softness to massage my balls meanwhile her right one gripped my dick and began to shake it vigorously. And the weirdest in this, was she was putting the right pressure without ever having touched me before.  
"You're... good... at this". I said between two moans. She said nothing but stopped and without a word, put her head between my legs and licked my balls.  
"Muuurr. You take me by feeling now pervert girl"? I asked. She smiled, and returned to my balls. And she did something amazing. She used her big mouth to literally swallow my balls and lick them inside her mouth, meanwhile her right hand returned to its works of awesome hand job. She was making melt my balls in her mouth and was doing this with a tenderness equal to Drac's one. I was feeling as relaxed as the night before, when Drac took me for the first time. But she wanted more.

And when I say more, it's more. She stopped her hand job and sniffed the whole length of my dick with a pervert smile.  
"You don't like the smell"? She almost made an evil laugh, and this time gave a long lick on the whole length.  
"Don't tell me...". I didn't have the time to say anything else that in one shot, she pull down the skin and engulfed my shaft.  
"Oh shi... GAH". She didn't show me any mercy and immediately put a huge pressure with her tongue on my cock. And it turned worst for me when she added back and forth move.  
"Machoke... Oh". Only Drac pushed me so quickly in a so high pleasure.

And as if it wasn't enough, she let glided her arms until her hands took place above my tits and she began to paw them. She used only her tongue to keep my glans unskinned in her mouth. Even this muscle was over developed. I've been a bit perv, but I placed my hand above her head. She accepted the challenge and deep-throated me without protestations. And she was doing this, it's a pain for me to tell it, better than Drac. In so few time, she succeeded to push me to a non return point.  
"Machoke... slow... down, or I'm...". But she didn't listen to me. I have good stamina, but here that was too much for me.  
"Machoke... AAAH". And I exploded in her mouth. She opened her eyes widely when she felt my cum, but swallowed everything with pleasure.

I was panting and sweating. She pushed me to an orgasm in less than ten minutes. I weakly raised my head and saw she looked me a pervert face, still having my dick in her mouth and sucking it softly. My head fell on the grass again.  
"You're amazing dear". She moved forward and put her head on my chest.  
"I guess you know what the next is Machoke"? I asked by petting her head while she looked me with interrogative eyes. I had gained energy again and switched our bodies, and this time, I was above again.  
"You showed me no mercy. So I'm going to do the same". She gulped.  
"And maybe we could begin by seeing what's hiding behind this black pant, right"? I asked by gripping it. She nodded with a smile which almost touched her ears. I pulled it in one shot.  
"Oh my"! I said very surprised by what I had under my eyes.  
"Choke"? She asked with a surprised face.  
"Machoke, you have the cutest and most perfect pussy I ever seen. Only Arceus knows how much I went on porn website, and how many hairy pussy I saw, but yours... just whoa".

Under my eyes was a perfect slit without oversized lips, the best I've ever seen. And as I expect, not any pubic hairs, my dream. Iwas kneeled between her legs and was still looking viciously that perfect thing.  
"You're going to regrets what you've done to me". She seemed scared and before she could say anything, I let my head fall between her legs. She was still scared, especially by the last perv look I gave her which made her gulping.  
"Relax, I'm joking". On this I gave a long lick on the whole length of her slit, still covered by her amazing tasty juice. She stuck her head on the grass, eyes and mouth wide opened, making a long gasp.  
"No doubts now about your sensitiveness. And it's only the beginning Machoke". I said with a pervert smile. I jabbed my tongue in her vagina, making her scream, but also noticed... she hadn't her hymen anymore.  
"Machoke, have you already had sex"? I asked by raising my head with a questioning face.  
"Choke machoke"? She asked with a more questioning face than me.  
"You don't have you hymen anymore". She nodded and suddenly took her feet with her hands and made a perfect one hundred eighty degrees angle with her legs to make me understand.  
"Ah, I see now. Your hymen broke because of your physical exercises". She nodded again.  
"So I'm returning to...". I didn't see it comes. She crossed her legs behind my head and forced me to stick my head on her pussy.  
"Torfture fyou". I said mouth stuck between her lips.

Knowing her by heart, I knew if I wanted to be released, I had to give her the best orgasm ever. So, I directly massaged her clit with my tongue, making her stuck her head on the grass again in a new gasp. I didn't really want to go as strong as she went with me, but I didn't have to be lazy too. I was making some kind of twists with tongue to increase a bit the level, which it had its effect. She was moaning under my torture, and more of her tasty juice came. Something sweet, mixed with a light touch of acidity and bitterness which was totally awesome. But I wanted more, I wanted to see her scream thanks to the power of my tongue. Then, I returned to explore her vagina. This place was so textured! It was going to be the heaven for my dick. She really enjoyed this, seen she was panting as hell, and also the contractions that her inners were doing to keep my tongue stuck inside her. That was sure, she didn't want to release me as long as she wouldn't have had her orgasm, and I only had one chance to make her scream as I wanted... and as she wanted too. I opened as wide as I've been able to my mouth and pushed my tongue as far as possible. I had only one goal, one little bump to find, and I touched it when I did a little curve with my tongue's tip. She dug her finger in the ground, her whole body shaking because I was licking her damn G spot. I did a sadistic pervert guttural laugh to show her how much I was the leader at this moment. But something made me notice she wasn't going to endure this for a long time. Indeed, her contractions were becoming stronger, like her breath. That was almost a plea to have an orgasm. And her plea was going to be granted. I put all the pressure I've been able to on her G spot with a back and forth move.  
A last time she did a huge gasp, with the strongest body shaking I've ever seen, spreading her legs as wide as possible, releasing me by the way. My face has been splashed by juices of an intense orgasm. I lapped what was leaking around my mouth.  
Who would have thought I had a geyser pokemon? Nobody I guess. I placed my head above her own and looked her, still with this perv smile, while she was still panting.

"So? My tongue is a formidable weapon, isn't it"? She weakly nodded.  
"I let you catch you breath again Machoke, because there's someone who waits impatiently is turn". I said by tapping my hard dick on her crotch. She made a tiny laugh. I side rolled, and laid down next her, arms crossed behind my head, gazing the sky.  
"You know Machoke, I'm going to be honest with you, if Drac hadn't chosen me, I think I would really have chosen you, now I see what kind of feelings you really have for me". She put her head on my shoulder without I notice it. I tuned my head to look her.  
"And I'm not afraid to tell it, I have feelings for Drac, but I think also for you". I side leaned, took her in arms, and kissed her deeply. She made me side rolling again, placing me above her. That was easy to guess she wanted it and was ready now.  
"Machoke, you have to know, even if Drac and I lost our virginity together, I never did anything with a girl because of that bitch who cheated with me by the past, and so I'm still ignoring how to proceed with ladies. That mean, I take your virginity, but you also take mine. I just hope I will not deceive you". She tapped my shoulder to reassure me.  
"Right. So, if you're ready let the fun begin".

I grabbed my cock, placed it on the edges of her slit and slowly pushed inside. Her wetness had made the place very slippery, which allowed me to enter with easiness. She was already contracting her inner around my cock while my thrusts began. My tongue had already found the place textured, but that was even clearer with my dick. Drac's ass was something strong, but that was nothing compared to Machoke's pussy. That was the heaven for my throbbing meat, and at the sight of the tongue out of her mouth and the smile she was doing, she enjoyed this as well as me. Still by thrusting her, I moved a bit forward to kiss her. She anticipated and moved her head toward mine and kissed me with the same tenderness than Drac, passing her arms behind my back. Our bodies were one now, our tongues playing a dance in our mouths, but more confused than our usual waltz Drac and I do. I think it's because she had a tongue more large than long, opposite to Drac. We were both moaning in pure ecstasy. She played with her vagina's muscle with an amazing dexterity. This time she didn't want to go as fast as before. I was feeling her juice literally leaking between my legs. Damn, she was a real fountain. Missionary was good, but I wanted to show her another positions, her first time had to be memorable. She was surprised I stop to move.

"Follow my moves". I said by gripping her shoulders. Then, I side rolled, and she was now above me.  
"I just wanna show you another position. This time, you get the lead. Place you legs like if you were kneeling". She stuck her legs on my tights, and placed her hands on my chest.  
"Good. Now, you just have to make a spring move with you legs". She leaned a bit her head toward mine and made an evil grin. She then upraise her butt and let it fell, making me yell a loud moan. I shouldn't have said her to take the lead, especially because of her powerful legs which allowed her ass to hit my crotch like a piston. I didn't hesitate and took her haunches to add more pressure. That was far better for her, that was written on her face and no doubt the reason of this, was my cock which touched her G spot because of the curve of the position. A hot moment with Machoke, in the middle of nowhere, alones and quiet. Nothing could disturb us, at least, that's what I thought.

She suddenly stopped any moves, sat on my crotch and looked me with a kind of sad smile.  
"Machoke, why did you stop"? I had the answer when a huge shadow covered her and me. When I turned my head, my heart stopped. That was him.  
"Drac , ghu eh, that's not what you... she forced me, please don't...". Drac said nothing but put his already hard dick in mouth without a word to shut me up. And he did the good thing, having that familiar hot meat in mouth relaxed me. I just sucked him and shut up like he wanted. When he noticed my stress was out, he pulled back his dick. He was still silent, went behind Machoke who was still sat on my crotch, put his hand on her shoulders. I was still panicked, but less than few seconds earlier.  
"Drac, she asked me to do it. I didn't want, but if I didn't do it, she would have kept me here until I gave up". But Drac, and this time Machoke began to smile.  
"What, did I say something funny"? Visibly yes, because they both exploded of laugh. That here I remember the speech they've had earlier in the afternoon.  
"Oh shit, don't tell me the speech you had this afternoon...". Drac fell on his back and was rolling of laugh on the ground and Machoke laughed louder. I let my rage exploded .  
"YOU FUCKING PRICKS ASS HOLES MORON! YOU PASSED A DEAL AND USED ME FUCKING PERVERT RAPIST POKEMONS". Drac was hammering the ground so he was laughing, Machoke was literally crying of laugh.  
"I hate you". I said by crossing my arms, looking elsewhere, vexed by their behaviour. Still jabbed on my dick, Machoke laid down on me, while Drac went and laid down on her. The both looked me with a false cute face.  
"Why you didn't ask me directly? If Drac was ok, I would have been too Machoke. Instead, you both passed a deal against me". Drac leaned more, took my head and gave me a forced kiss. I did a long despaired sigh.  
"And what was the deal so"? Drac moved back, kneeled behind Machoke, and lightly tapped her butt.  
"Her butt? Wait! You tell me the deal is her ass". She nodded, but Drac made a upper sign with his hand.  
"Greater than her ass"? I asked more surprised. That's here I understood what I wanted to say.  
"A THREESOME! You want to do a fucking threesome, right"? He made thumbs up.  
"That's what I said, fucking perverts. And there's no doubts, seen how hard your cock is, that you haven't missed the show, right"? They laughed again.  
"Alright, go for a threesome, after all, any experiences are good to take". They both nodded by smiling. Drac lifted her butt and was ready to fuck her, but I didn't want, not yet.  
"Drac, you don't plan to fuck her like that I hope"? He scratched the back of his head with a huge sweet drop.  
"Is that a way to treat somebody who offers her ass as deal? At least, be gentle and lube your cock before blowing her ass". She turned her head and licked her lips with a vicious smile.  
"And it seems you even found a way to lube your cock sweetie. Try her mouth, you're going to see, she's an excellent cock sucker. You don't even imagine what I underwent with her minutes ago". He looked a bit doubtful, but went in front of her face.  
"Machoke, make come as much saliva you can, and don't show him any mercy". She nodded.

Drac seemed a bit worried, but she grabbed his dick and engulfed it. She did the same thing to Drac she did to me. His jaw almost fell because of what he was enduring.  
"So? Isn't she awesome"? Drac nodded with eyes closed and kind of painful grin.  
"Machoke, don't make him cum now. You'd miss something unforgettable". Then, she released Drac's dick with a long string of drool and precum mixed. He returned behind her, spit on her ass to lube the entrance, and take position. Machoke looked anxious.  
"Machoke, you have to relax totally every muscles of your body. Be strong, only the first inches are the most painful. Go slowly Drac". I said by kissing her nose. I heard a flesh sound, indicating me Drac was entering in her, and the grimace of pain which appeared on her face confirmed it. Drac's crotch finally touched her ass, but didn't remove the pain. So, I helped her, by restarting my thrusts. But something unexpected happened.  
"Oh shit, what is that"? My meat touched something through her vagina inside. And that's when Drac moved back I understood.  
"Drac your dick, it's your dick I felt". They both looked me like a freak.  
"Yes Drac. Make asynchronous thrusts with me". Drac did what I asked and like me he let his tongue getting out. But someone else felt the pleasure too.  
"Chooooke". The muscles mass gulped. I wanted my revenge on her. So I blinked toward Drac, while she looked down. He nodded. I didn't even have to tell him what I have in mind, he just knew it. Told you, mind linking.  
"I'm sorry Machoke". I said by rising up her had and kissing her again on her muzzle. She made a surprised, but she was going to understand.

I began to pound her cunt, while Drac followed me in a total synchronous move. She yelled to death, but of pleasure. Drac and I both monstrously enjoyed this. That wasn't the first time I felt his dick rubbing on mine, but by this manner, yes. Machoke couldn't endure it and finally fell on my chest, panting, mouth opened with a drool string, with an emptiness look. She didn't move her waist anymore because of the pleasure. Drac and I were doing the whole job.  
"How is her ass Drac? Tighter and better than mine"? Drac shook his head.  
"Nothing could replace your beloved's ass, hum"? I said by smiling. He slowly leaned on Machoke and put his lips, one mines.

I immediately opened my mouth to let his tongue enter. And this time, opposite to Machoke a short while ago, that was a real waltz. This time, our thrusts were asynchronous again, which was totally different than synchronous, more powerful, more pleasurable.  
"Tell me you felt the same Drac". I was head put on the grass, eyes closed so the pleasure was great.  
"Zar... zar riz... ard". He said with a weak voice, visibly because he enjoyed this as well as me. But against all odds, Machoke succeeded to go on four again. She turned her head toward Drac.  
"Ma ma choke choke ma machoke". Totally impossible to understand for me, but seen the fear expression and eyes wide opened Drac was doing, I understood this didn't seemed good, or at least, that's what I thought.  
"Drac, what she saiIAAAADD OH SHIIIIT". What she said, I don't know, but what was sure, is that she contracted all her inner muscles against our cocks, and made Drac and I yelled of pleasure. Her goal was obvious: make us cum.

The pressure she was making was incredibly strong, making me feel Drac's flesh through her inners like if he was rubbing me directly. That was incredible for a lady who was still virgin two hours ago to be able to do this. But if she wanted to make us cum, she wasn't going to be deceived. I looked Drac deeply in his eyes. Speaking was useless, knowing the link between us. I put my hands on her ribs, and Drac took her by the curves of her butt. Then, we kept our dick asynchronous, but we lifted her, both totally synchronous.  
"Let's see... who's going... to crack... first". I said weakly. I wondered how she could endure this. I didn't have to wait a long time to see who's been the first. Machoke let fall her head on my chest, then raised it in one shot.  
"CHOOOOOOKE". I felt her body shook as strong as Earthquake . She contracted everything as strong as before. Drac went on his own way and was pistonning her ass faster than I screwed her pussy.  
"I can't... hold it... AAAH". I believed I was the only one, but...  
"ZaaaAZAaard". A certain orange on paw yelled, releasing a Flame Thrower in same time. We both exploded in same time.

That was it. She fell on me, and Drac fell on her, all totally exhausted. I get out of her, because their weigh was a bit too much for me and side rolled, back laid on the grass. Drac did the same followed by her. We were panting to death, but when I turned my head on the left to look at them, they were already looking me. We exploded of laugh.  
"That's the best fucking pervert thing I ever did until now". She took Drac and I in her strong arms and stuck our heads on her chest. In same time, again, we've had the same idea and kissed her.  
"Thanks for having showed us how threesome is awesome Machoke". She petted both our head. And then, when she caught her breath again, she lifted both of us.  
"Hem, I think we should clean that mess on us, but I wouldn't even want to imagine what Prof Oak would say by seeing us. Machoke, you have a solution I suppose"? She grabbed her belt and panties on the grass and nodded. I did the same and we followed her.

She led us a hundred meters away, and showed us a big river which came from the mountains behind. I didn't know a river was flowing in this place, that was so nice. I saw a little pool, deep enough for us. I entered in first, the water was a bit cold but that wasn't that bad. Drac followed me, and so Machoke with her clothes. When they were cleaned and wired, she jumped in the water and like us, let only her head out of the water.  
"Nice place you've got here my dear". Drac nodded to approve me. That prankster then splashed my face, I was going to send him back the favour, but Machoke splashed me too. I hammered the water and made a double splash. We then started that little splash game. But Machoke finally won it because she had a greater strength. We finally got out of the water, them shaking their body, but me, I was screwed. My backpack was stayed at the lab. But I didn't really have to be worry, because a certain big lizard stuck me on his chest, wrapped me in his wings, and overheated his body enough to dry me without burning my face. The kind of priceless moments I will ever love. When I was completely dried, I put on all my clothes. I panicked when I looked it.  
"Drac it's 4:26! We're screwed. We never will able to each Vermillion City in time". Machoke shook her head. Without a word, she then lifted us by our butts and ran like a rocket toward the lab we reached in less than five minutes.

When we were back, Oak ran toward me with my bag, worried.  
"Have you seen the time"? I nodded, anxious too.  
"I saw yes, but Machoke needed my help for a serious training, and Drac worried, joined us a little moment after, and we both helped her". A good lie, but I had no choice.  
"It's too late now to take the boat, you will never have your boat at time". I crouched on the ground and thought, thought, until I had the idea.  
"SALAMENCE, SALAMENCE". I yelled toward the park. My blue dragon didn't take long time to come toward us and be in front of me.  
"Salamence, do you think you could carry us to Vermillion City's port in less than thirty minutes". He nodded quickly.  
"Good, Drac go on his back, I'm coming back in few seconds". I said by running toward the park. I had to see her absolutely before leaving. She was leaned against the barrier, looking the sky.  
"Kangaskhan, I need to tell you something before leaving". She tuned her head toward me with her usual grouch face.  
"Listen I have something serious to ask you. It's a bout the child you lost years ago". She made a throat growling.  
"I know how hard it has been for you, and you know it's thanks to me you're probably still alive today, then I never asked you something in return, but here I do". She calmed a bit and looked with attentive face.  
"You suffered, and still suffer because you don't know what to be a true mother is. And I think deep inside your heart, you still have kindness Kangaskhan, and I think it's only if you have another child you will become again that happy pokemon I'm sure you were weeks before you accepted to follow me. There is many pokemon in this place who could be good father and mate for you". She looked the ground with a kind of sad face.  
"Do you promise at least you will try to give you a second chance Kangaskhan"? For once since a long time, she smiled to me. I didn't know why but I took her cheeks in my hands and kissed her on her lips. She blushed and did an extremely surprised face.  
"I know you can love someone else. Everything is between your hands now". I said by putting both my hand on her shoulders. She gave me a hug with a level of care which came from heart for sure. I did the same on her, but had to go.  
"I count on you, you know what to do my dear". She nodded while I was running toward Salamence, and then jumped on his back when I've been close to him. Oak and Tracey looked me.  
"Prof, I give you a call as soon as I put a foot in Unova. See you in some month". On this, Salamence took off.  
"No problems and good luck with the Unova League". Said Oak. I made a salute and we gained altitude.

Salamence was quick, but I really wondered if he wasn't going to fail, because we only had twenty minutes left. He flew as fast as he has been able to, but we reached Vermilion City's port too late, because the boat was already leaving the place.  
"Fuck it and the tickets". I said annoyed.  
"Salamence, catch me that boat and land on it". Fortunately, the boat didn't gain full speed, and Salamence succeeded to land on the top deck. We both jumped from his back.  
"You're wonderful Salamence, I knew I could count on you". I said by hugging him. He licked me in return.  
"Take care of you and everybody at the lab during those months Ok"? He nodded and then took off.  
"Byyyyyye". I yelled to my blue Dragon who was gaining altitude, using some Flame Thrower to said good bye. But we weren't quiet for all, especially when 2 big hands took place on my shoulders.  
"I hope you have your tickets young man, because stowaways aren't welcome here". I didn't say anything and give my tickets to the man behind by turning my head. He looked them suspiciously, but finally talked.  
"Hmm, ok, Deck A, Room 18, the very last on your right after having taken the upstairs". I made a head sign to Drac and we began to move.  
"Make a good travel on our company sir". Said the steward.  
"Thanks a lot sir". I said by walking toward the upstairs with Drac.  
" I wonder how such young trainer can afford a first class place". Whispered the steward. But alas for him, I had good ears.  
"Maybe because that young trainer won four leagues and saved his money". I said by continuing our way. I eared him gulping. I think he recognized me and he disappeared inside the boat. We next took the stairs and were on the deck A.  
"Room 16, 17, ah 18, that's here Drac". When we pushed the door, we've been stunned. I didn't regret to have bough a first class ticket. That room was amazing, with a king size bed, a huge bedroom, a big table, a bar, a freaking huge flat TV, and noble wood cupboards...  
"Perfect Drac, just perfect".

Drac walked toward the bed, and threw is whole body on it, making a huge relief moan. I did like him, jumped, and finally finished in his arms in a lovely hug.  
"This place will belong to us for the whole week, that's good".  
"Zar zar". He said by petting my head.  
"If only you knew how impatient am to reach Unova". He pointed himself with his thumb.  
"And so you too as I see". We both laughed. The sun's rays passed through the small window, lighting our face.  
"Got an idea, follow me". I rose my butt, and we left our room, that I carefully locked behind us.

We walked until the end of the top deck. In front of the barrier. I leaned on it, Drac behind me.  
"This week will be long sweetie, but when we will be there, a new journey for us will begin, and this time we will not show any mercy to that region. I will train hardly the new pokemon we will catch, to make them as powerful as all of our friends. The trainers who will have the curse to cross our road will not forget us, and I swear we will be masters of this league". Drac came behind me and took me in his arms. I looked everywhere under us, then on the sides, and finally behind us: nobody.  
"I love you Drac, and our love will beat everything over there, trust me" I half turned and dove in his two emeralds lakes again.

On this, I deeply kissed him, both lit by the rays of a magnificent sunset above the great sea, our bodies caressed by the wind. In one week, the real challenge will begin, and there is no doubts, the whole Unova will know what to win a league means!

* * *

Dun dun dun, you totally didn't expect a threesome from me, right? You can see now until where my perv mind can leads me :B. I hope you all enjoyed this, because now, "I'm more than his trainer now" his on hiatus for a long moment.

Mostly because I still have to finish completely Pokemon Black, but the real reason is my How To Train Your Dragon fic I didn't touch it for almost 2 years, and I absolutely have to return in.

But don't be worry, our adventures with Drac aren't over yet, and almost the entire 5th chapter is written…at least in my head XD. And there many chances (seen I had to cut the 2nd chapter, which finally became chapters 2,3 and 4) this 5th chapter finish cut like this one. I don't know who would have been able to read a 23k word chapter in one shot ^^".

I just wanna tell a thing, about Unova: I looked everywhere on the net, but actually, I don't know where Unova is compared with the other regions. But, Unova being based on NY, I decided to place it at the east of Kanto, like USA are on the East compared with Japan. That's why I chose Vermilion City as final goal of this fourth chapter, to take that boat toward Unova. Weird choice, I know but it seemed logic to me.

Well, as I said before, reviews are welcome, as long as it's not for trolling or flaming :D. I'm out guys, I have a whole HTTYD fic to reread and eventually rewrite and modify. Bye bye.


	5. news

Hi, it's a a long time i haven't gave news I guess? Your chapter 5 is not cancelled, dun worry. Normally, you'll have it before the end of the year. Have some other fic i must write before, and before everything, my real keyboard to pick up on RMA. So, yeah, your pervy writter is back on business.


End file.
